Sideshow Games
by RedHarlequin
Summary: As the Carnival arrives in town, trouble follows. A trouble that could cost them everything. Third in my Carnival Timeline stories.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the third piece I wrote for the Ravenloft Carnival setting for the Ravenloft websites Netbooks. This, like all are stand alone pieces. This is the third in the timeline of my Carnival stories. Several of my characters from the previous two pieces are in this story. So, although you need not have read the other two to enjoy this one, for character background, you might want to consider reading them in order. The first was Carnival, Boss Canvas Man; the second was Not Just an Ordinary Trip to Muhar. Also, this first piece in the story, the Prelude, amplifies the adventure in the back of the Carnival supplement. So it might be useful to have read through it, but again, not necessary.

Disclaimer: Ravenloft and it's supplements aren't mine. Any references to any of the characters, places and settings are solely the property of TSR, except where specified.

Sideshow Game

Prelude: Evening Shadows

_The attraction of the virtuoso for the public is very like that of the circus for the crowd. There is always the hope that something dangerous will happen._

_- Claude Debussy French **composer**_

Professor Pacali stepped from the Hall of Horrors. It was between shows, so he had time. Tenira, the Squid Woman, followed him.

Pacali leaned in close. "It's time. Find her and bring her to me," he said. There was a sinister smile on his face and an unnatural growl to his voice.

"Yes, Professor," she said walking toward the Midway.

Pacali waited patiently, rubbing his hands together.

Isolde walked around the midway, sword at her side. She nodded at the Troupers as she passed. She surveyed the Townies. Most were having fun, enjoying the attractions. But some, were horrified. Even the Fates Three, Leer, Pry, and Scream, acted out the horror in their minds. There was an air, that disturbed her, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Something was very wrong.

There was an incident earlier. One of the Townies attacked Mola, the Living Skeleton. He was apparently an Arcanist who wanted to rid the world of this "Undead horror." So the warriors among the Troupers were walking around and watching the more unusual of the Troupers, all with weapons at their side; at Isolde's request. And Mola was out of site. As much as they all wanted to, they couldn't leave just yet. One more day and they'd have the money they'd needed to get their supplies in the next town.

Suddenly Tindal ran up to Isolde.

"Isolde, there's a group of soldiers coming from town."

"How many?"

"At least a dozen. Maybe Amelia can find out for sure."

"Amelia!" called Isolde.

They both walked toward the front gate.

Pacali heard a ruckus in the direction of the entrance. He saw a Trouper running in that direction.

"What is wrong?" Pacali called to him.

"There are soldiers coming from the town." He yelled not stopping.

"It's all coming together." Pacali smiled and walked into the Hall.

Isolde reached the entrance. Hermos stood there waiting. She saw the soldiers. Amelia landed by her, her large, leathery bat wings folding behind her.

"Amelia, how many soldiers are there?"

"I'll find out." Amelia spread her wings to their full twenty feet and took to the air.

Isolde turned to Hermos and Tindal. "Ready for a fight? Cause it looks like we might have one."

"Maybe we should have left anyway," Tindal said.

"True. No amount of money is worth a fight," Isolde said putting her hand on the hilt of her sword. "But it's a little late now."

Pacali left the Hall. He stood watching in the direction of the Carnival entrance. He saw Amelia take to the sky.

_She's going to survey the soldiers, _Pacali thought.

The Runt walked up to Pacali from the Midway. He felt something wasn't quite right. He saw the look on Pacali's face, the manner in which he waited, staring out at the Midway. He knew Pacali was going to do something. It had to do with those pieces he brought back from his sabbaticals to his home in Darkon. They almost looked like cage walls. And Pacali wouldn't let him into the Hall's back area all day. Then he saw it, Tenira running toward them with Isolde's sword. He stepped from Pacali's side and ran between the vardos. This was wrong and he needed help.

Lucian stood across from Mola's wagon. Even though she hadn't gone on stage since the incident with the Townie, he felt she needed watching, and Isolde agreed. He felt a tug at his pant leg. He looked down to see the Runt.

"Is something wrong?" Lucian asked, knowing there would be no answer. "Is it more important than watching Mola?"

The Runt started walking away, looking at him.

"Lead on," Lucian said.

The Runt moved quickly toward the Hall. They passed the Organ Grinder playing his music. A dozen Creeplings danced about him. His back was to them. The Runt pointed to him.

"Organ Grinder," Lucian called.

The Organ Grinder turned to look at them. He did not stop playing.

"Something's wrong," Lucian said.

The tone of the music instantly changed. And Lucian noticed.

Then there was a high pitched shriek from the direction of the Hall of Horrors and the ground shook.

"Isolde!" Lucian screamed. He and the Runt broke into a run.

Screams continued in the direction of the Hall. The ground shook again.

A Pickled Punk ran past Lucian and the Runt. Lucian nearly tripped trying to avoid it. But that was not his concern right now.

Lucian reached the Hall before the Runt. But he could not enter. _Something_ blocked his way. It was one of the Abominations. And there were more screams from the Hall. Tenira ran from the Hall's side entrance, followed by Charlotte.

More Pickled Punks raced about. Twisted Troupers and Townies ran about screaming. Lucian didn't know them. They looked twisted, more so than usual, newly twisted. They ran into him and the Runt knocking the Runt to the ground.

Lucian grabbed Tenira's arm as she ran past stopping her progress.

"What happened?" Lucian screamed at her.

"Pacali was wrong. She's not a demon," she cried, tears running down her face.

"I could have told you that. What has he done to her?"

"She's in a cage he made, and he has her sword."

"How did he get it?"

She shook her head.

"HOW!"

"Tenira took it from her," Charlotte said, flames dancing in the Fire Eaters eyes.

"Get it back to her," Lucian shook her arm.

"I, I," she stuttered.

"Make this right and I will try to help you later," Lucian said, "Go, NOW!" He pushed her toward the Hall.

The Abomination approached, slowly, five tentacles flailing. Another Abomination came out of the Hall. It had three interlocking jaws and boneless legs.

More screams. And not all of them came from the Hall. The ground shook.

Lucian drew his longsword and attached the tentacled Abomination.

"Charlotte, get help," Lucian said, lunging forward. "Runt get out of the way."

Charlotte ran. The Runt was already gone.

Lucian's longsword glinted in the late evening sun. He ducked and dodged the tentacles. One tentacle fell to the ground. The Abomination screamed. The ground shook.

Lucian swung his sword with precision. But as a second tentacle fell to the ground, he noticed the stump from the first severed tentacle starting to regrow. _Regeneration,_ he thought. _Damn it._

Several daggers flew into the creature. Without looking he knew it was the Blade Brothers.

"Take the other one," Lucian called. "I've got this one. This one regenerates. That one probably will also. Charlotte!"

Lucian swung at another tentacle.

"Here!" she called.

"Stay back. This thing's got a reach. These things regenerate. Get something flammable. We'll need you to light them on fire once we get them under control."

"Got it," Charlotte replied and ran off toward the Cookhouse.

Immediately blades flew at the second Abomination. The Brothers, their _harlequin_ makeup identical, their Skurra-vera betraying no emotions, moved into a flanking position, but close enough so they could see each other.

Lucian's sword cut through the air, cut through the Abomination. Another tentacle fell. The Abomination screamed. The ground shook. Screams came from the Hall.

Lucian and the Brothers heard a voice from above. "A group of soldier's are approaching from the town," Amelia's voice called down. "Isolde was going to get Troupers to help, but Tenira took her sword and ran before she could. What do I do?"

More blades flew at the second Abomination. The Brothers seemed to have an endless amount of daggers. Or perhaps it was just them throwing the same ones back and forth to each other. Like they're known for.

"Get anyone who can fight," Lucian called. Another tentacle fell. The ground shook. "If they attack, fight back."

The Brothers' daggers flew.

Blood flowed freely.

Screams came from the Hall.

Both Abominations screamed.

The ground shook.

"Where's Isolde?" Amelia called.

"Trapped by Pacali. She can't help."

"All the Abominations are loose," Amelia called.

"Go get the others ready."

Amelia flew off. "Clem! Clem! Ready for a Clem!"

"Damn it Pacali," Lucian spat.

Daggers flew.

Another tentacle fell.

Both Abominations screamed.

The ground shook.

Screams came from the Hall.

The first Abomination fell motionless to the ground. Lucian reached to get the two daggers thrown by the Brothers. He slipped them into his boots.

"Brothers, I have your daggers."

A pool of blood covered the ground beneath the two creatures.

Lucian saw the creature regenerating. It would only be a few minutes before it would rise and fight again.

"You need help?" Lucian called to the Brothers.

A wave came between throws. Lucian took that as they had it covered.

A group of Troupers ran past them with a huge net. Lucian noticed Abominations coming out the back of the Hall. Another group of Troupers ran past with ropes and spears.

More screams, Troupers and Townies.

Charlotte walked up carrying a large bucket. It was almost more than she could carry.

"Cooking oil from the Cookhouse," she said to Lucian as he took the bucket. "Two cooks are bringing two more buckets each."

Lucian dumped the cooking oil onto the regenerating tentacled Abomination.

The second Abomination screamed.

The ground shook. Then the Abomination fell to the ground.

Screams came from the Hall.

A large rotund woman approached easily carrying two buckets. Both the Brothers took a bucket each. Another large woman came with two more buckets. Lucian took one of them and threw it across Abomination.

"Light the oil," Lucian said to Charlotte. He took the second bucket from the woman throwing it across both Abominations, linking them together.

The Brothers returned with the buckets to stand next to Lucian, Charlotte and the two cooks.

Charlotte pulled a dagger out of a belt sheath. Then put it into her mouth and drew it out. The dagger was burning. She then spat at the creature as it began to stir. A flaming ball shot from her mouth and hit the Abomination. It exploded into flames.

Lucian, Charlotte, the Brothers and the cooks stepped back. The second Abomination burst into flames also.

Abominations twitched.

Screams came from the Hall.

The ground shook.

Shouts came from behind the Hall directing nets and ropes.

"Your daggers are in my boots," Lucian said to the Brothers. Lucian reached down to get them. One of the Brothers touched his arm, stopping him. "Thanks."

Pickled Punks were everywhere. They attacked anyone that passed by. Troupers and Townies kicked and batted at them. They added to the mayhem.

Screams came from the Hall.

The ground shook.

Abominations screamed.

Amelia flew threw the sky. "Clem! Clem! Ready for a Clem!" she screamed while she flew over the crowd.

All the troupers moved.

Elthryn Winter, the Wraith, heard Amelia's call. He was performing his act on the pull-out stage of his vardo when the ground shook and the screams came. His hands moved to his belt. He felt for his pouches and his sword. He jumped from the stage and ran.

"Where?" he yelled to the sky.

"Entrance," came the reply.

Elthryn ran toward the Carnival entrance.

The Abominations screamed.

Screams came from the Hall.

The ground shook.

Troupers arrived with weapons in hand.

Gon Stonesplitter and Tosk approached the group. Gon carried his maul and Tosk had his executioners axe.

"Amelia said to ready for a fight," Tosk said.

"What's wrong?" Gon asked Hermos.

All Hermos did was point toward the group of soldiers.

"There's twenty-eight of them."

Gon looked at them. "They look seasoned."

"Seasoned enough," Tosk said. "Most of us aren't combat ready."

"We are," Gon said.

"I don't think the two of us can stave them all off."

Abominations screamed.

The ground shook.

Screams came from the Hall.

Amelia landed next to them. "Lucian said if the soldiers attack, to fight back."

"That was _my _plan," Gon said.

Elthryn ran up and stopped next to Amelia. He noticed the soldiers.

"I think you better get out of the way," Elthryn told Amelia. "Unless you want to drop rocks on their heads."

The Skurra arrive. More Troupers arrived also. They were all armed.

"Where's Isolde?" one Trouper asked.

"Pacali has her trapped," Amelia said. "She can't help us. Lucian said if the soldiers attacked to fight back."

"Sounds good to me," the Trouper said. He readied his weapon.

All there readied their weapons.

"Shall we try to talk our way out of this first?" Tindal asked, unenthusiastically. He held his cane in one hand and slapped it into the palm of his other.

"Go for it," the large round woman who brought the cooking oil to Lucian said. She had two heavy cast-iron pans in hand. "I'll pick you up after they trample you." She blew a kiss at him.

When the soldiers were about twenty feet from the entrance, they spread out into a line. They drew their weapons and started chanting.

"That sound like they want to talk?" the cook said.

"Just a thought, Mrs. Renauldi. There are the rules of the Carnival."

"I think this exempts the rules," Mrs. Renauldi said.

The other cook showed up with two pots of steaming liquid.

"What's that?" Tosk asked.

"Boiling oil."

"That'd stop me."

Screams came from the Hall.

The ground shook.

Abominations screamed.

Lucian, the Brothers and Charlotte watched as the two Abominations burned. They could hear screams coming from all over the Midway. And there was the sound of metal on metal. The fight between the soldiers and the Troupers began. They saw the Troupers with the nets and ropes restraining two of the other Abominations. But there were still two out there on the Midway somewhere.

"Time to go help with the soldiers," Lucian said.

The four of them turned and ran toward the Carnival entrance, weapons in hand. As they neared the Carnival entrance they saw someone enter the Carnival. It was a man. A tall dark stranger calmly walked through the mayhem. He didn't seem concerned about the danger. As he passed people he touched them. Whomever he touched fell to the ground dead, instantly.

"That's not normal," Charlotte said.

"No, it's not," Lucian said. "If I had to venture a guess, that would be a demon."

"Not someone you'd want to get friendly with," Charlotte said.

"No you wouldn't," Lucian said. "But someone has to stop him." He looked to the three beside him. "Let's go, just not too close."

Then they saw Blasse. She ran from the back end of the Midway.

Abominations screamed.

The ground shook.

Screams came from the Hall.

"Blasse," Lucian called to her. "Get into a vardo, it's not safe."

He noticed she was running from an Abomination. Then she stopped. She stood and looked toward the Carnival entrance.

"Blasse?" Lucian called again.

The dark stranger held out his hands to her and waves her to him. He smiled a sinister smile. Blasse smiled back. The joy on her face was more than Lucian has seen from her since he came to the Carnival. Blasse smiled at the stranger like Lucian wished she smiled at him. His heart sank.

"No," he whispered.

Blasse was elated.

"Yes!" cried the stranger. "When we embrace, Isolde's defeat will be complete!"

"The three of you, get Isolde her sword and out of that cage," Lucian said then ran toward the stranger.

Blasse ran toward the stranger. Lucian ran, but to stop Blasse from reaching the stranger. Lucian reached her about five feet from the stranger. He grabbed her around the waist and swung her away from the man.

"No!" Blasse screamed. "Let me go!"

"Stop, Blasse," Lucian screamed. He swung his sword and pointed it at the stranger. "He's not what you think."

"Yes, he's my beloved. He's the man I love."

Lucian's heart broke. "He's not what you think. Look what he's done!"

The stranger just stood there looking at them, with a wicket smile on his face.

"He's killed everyone he's touched."

"He is just trying to free me from this horror. Let me GO!"

The Brothers and Charlotte ran through the front area of the Hall of Horrors. A body with tentacles on the arms, Tenira, twitched on the floor in front of the curtained entrance to the back area. They walked through the curtains. They saw a cage in the middle of the circular room.

Screams came from the cage. Isolde stood in the cage. She gripped the bars and shook them.

The ground shook.

They realized the shaking of the ground came from Isolde not the Abominations.

Whimpering came from behind them. They looked to see Pacali rocking in the shadows. There was a sword on the ground by his side.

Charlotte screamed. She threw her hands to her head. She shook her head wildly.

One of the Brothers went and grabbed the sword.

Charlotte lowered her hands and looked to the Brother with the sword.

"Throw it to her."

He turned and threw it toward the cage.

Isolde's arm shot threw the bars and caught the sword. She instantly calmed. With one swing of the sword the cage door shattered. She stepped from the cage and walked toward the three.

"There's a stranger in the grounds," Charlotte said. "Lucian thinks he's a demon. Everyone the stranger touches drops dead. The stranger said something about when he and Blasse embrace your defeat will be complete."

Rage filled Isolde. "He _is _a demon. And who I've been chasing since before I came to this plane." She broke into a run.

The stranger smiled at Lucian. "Another time perhaps." Then he turned and walked out of the Carnival.

Lucian lowered his sword.

Blasse screamed and squirmed in his arm.

"No!" she screamed. "Don't leave me!" She stretched her arms out toward him. "Please! NOOOOO!"

Suddenly there was quiet. An unnatural quiet. There were no screams. No metal clanking. Nothing. It was over.

Blasse began to cry. She went limp in his arm.

Isolde ran up to them followed by the Brothers and Charlotte.

"Where is he?" she growled.

"Gone," Lucian said.

"No," Blasse whimpered.

"He just turned and walked away. Right before you came."

A group of Troupers and Skurra walked up to them. Elthryn, Tindal, Hermos, Gon, Tosk, the Organ Grinder, the Fates Three, Mrs. Renauldi, the other cook, Madame Fortuna. Amelia landed by them.

"No."

"What was he?" Lucian asked calmly holding Blasse.

"A demon, an incubus, what I've been hunting since before I came here. It's what brought me here."

"NO!" growled Blasse. "He is not!" Blasse spat. "You are just trying to destroy my life." She pulled herself from Lucian's embrace. "He's the only thing that has kept me going all this time. The one hope I've had. That the only man who truly loves me would come and rescue me from this nightmare."

"Blasse, I love you," Lucian said.

She slapped Lucian hard. Everyone was shocked, especially Lucian. He put his free hand to his stinging cheek. "NO! You love a freak. Not me. He's the only one who loves ME! The person I truly am." She waved her hands down her body. "This isn't me. This is a freakish, twisted version of me." She looked at Isolde. "And you made me this way." She pointed at Isolde. "He's my love. He came here to rescue me. And you," she slapped Lucian again on the other cheek this time. "You stopped him. He's a real man. A MAN!" she spat. "You are no man. You will never be a man." She took a step back. "And I," she said with disturbing calm in her voice, "could never love you." She turned and walked away.

Everyone watched her walk away.

Isolde put her hand on Lucian's shoulder. "Don't believe her."

"She's right," Lucian said calmly. "I'm not a man. I'm an elf."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Isolde said. "But there is something wrong with me. Everyone," she called. "Come over here. I have something to tell all of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: The Arrival

_Without promotion something terrible happens... Nothing!_

_**- P. T. Barnum, circus owner**_

It was a clear day. The bright morning sun broke the chill left over from the night before. The merchants of the small village began opening their doors. They placed tables outside their shops with merchandise to sell for the day. The villagers were rather tall, average with an athletic build, their hair ranged all the colors as did their eyes. Although the men wore their hair roguishly long and hung wild and loose. The women's hair was long, most beyond their waists adorned with various decorations. Nearly all the villagers were humans, with several Halflings. Their fashions were simple and most wore high black riding boots.

But their routine was disturbed. Several shop owners found flyers attached to their doors. The passers-by found flyers hanging from lampposts. They stopped their work momentarily to look at the swirling images on the flyers. They had pictures of harlequins with painted faces, strange beasts, weird people with wings, skeletal women, huge men and other strange people.

A gentle breeze blew through the newly plowed field outside of town. A group of five men in the field began picking up bails of wheat and putting them into wagons. The men's appearance was similar to the villagers except their skin was a bit darker with a family resemblance. There were two older men, looking to be near middle age. One of the older men had black hair cut short. He also had stubble on his upper lip and chin. All the remaining men's hair was long and wild, and all was one or two shades lighter than the other older man's medium brown hair. All the remaining men and a young boy were clean shaven. The boy looked to be about fourteen. They all wore comfortable clothes, and all wore wide-brimmed hats.

Near the edge of the field, by the home, an older woman near middle age with three young women and another young man prepared a wagon to take to town. The older woman had light blonde hair and the four younger ones hair was between blonde and medium brown. This young man was clean shaven also with shoulder length wild hair. They had a bale of wheat and various vegetables in the wagon. When they were satisfied, they put a tarp over the produce and moved the wagon toward town.

Several pieces of paper floated down from the sky and landed on the wagons. The family picked up the papers and looked at them. They all saw different thing, images floating on the pages of strange people. Only the boy had words on his page, "Carnival" it said. They put the papers into their pockets and continued their work. The middle aged man with the short black hair, stared for a few more moments at the paper before putting it neatly into his pocket, smiling.

_Sideshow Lingo used in the story:_

**Arena**** — **The large cage in which big-cat acts are performed.

**Back Door** — Performer's entrance to the Big Top.

**Back Yard**** — **The area behind the big top where props, animals, and performers are readied for a circus performance.

**Beast Wagon** — A trailer fitted up with cages to carry the circus animals.

**Big Cats** — Performing lions and tigers.

**Big Top** — The main tent used for the performance.

**Blues **— The general admission seats, usually painted blue.

**Boss Canvas Man **— The man in charge of making sure the canvas goes up properly and doesn't come down short of a major blow down. Also decides on the placement of tents on the lot, and sometimes functions as lot manager for the sideshow as well.

**Buildup** — Putting up the tent.

**Butcher** — Strolling vendor selling refreshments or souvenirs.

**Carpet Clown** — A clown who works either among the audience or on arena floor.

**Chambarrier** — A ring whip for horses. Its pole is up to 5.5 m in length.

**Clem** — A fight.

**Cookhouse**— Place where circus people eat, not open to the public.

**Donikers** — Restrooms.

**Ducat**— Free ticket to the show, also known as an 'Annie Oakley'.

**Ducat Grabber **— Door tender or ticket collector.

**Dzigits**— Russian word for "Mongol horseman," an act displaying spectacular Caucasian and Cossack horsemanship. Also called "Cossack vaulting." At a gallop, riders somersaulting from the ground to the saddle, hang alongside or underneath the horse, etc.

**Equestrian Director** — Ringmaster, The "stage manager" of the show, in formal riding wear (top hat, red jacket, etc.) who decided and signaled the pacing of the acts. His costume, functions and whistle were later adopted by ringmasters when they became chief announcers instead of livestock-handlers.

**Fleas **— Local townspeople who arrive early to watch the carnival set up.

**Flyers** — Aerialists, especially those in flying return acts. The flyer's partner is the 'catcher.'

**Forty Milers**** —** Newcomers to circus or carnival life, who (metaphorically speaking) have never been farther than 40 miles away from their home, and might very well quit before they get any farther away than that.

**Framing a Show** — Planning a circus production.

**Galloper** — Merry-go-round (q.v.) which most or all seats are horses and most or all have an up-and-down motion.

**Hippodrome Track** — The oval area between the rings and audience.

**Jal Orderly** — To come or go quickly; to pack up and get on the road smartly and quickly or set up the same way.

**Layout Man** — Lot Man, The lot superintendent who decides the location of the various tents.

**March, The** — The street parade.

**Midway**** — **In its broadest sense, the area where all the concessions, rides and shows are located in a circus. A carnival is basically nothing but a midway without a circus, but in a circus the midway is situated "midway" between the 'front door' to the circus lot and the 'big top' where the circus performers do their acts.

**Ring Banks **— Wooden curbing around the ring.

**Ringmaster **— The show's Master of Ceremonies and main announcer. Originally, he stood in the center of the ring and paced the horses for the riding acts, keeping the horses running smoothly while performers did their tricks on the horses' backs.

**Roustabout** — A circus workman, laborer.

**Sledge Gang** — Crew of men who pounded in tent stakes.

**Stain-trapeze** — A mobile trapeze.

**Zanies**— Clowns.

_Gypsy words used:_

**Jostumal** — enemy "wishes you harm".

**Foros **— town (greek)

It took nearly all day for the men to complete their job. The sun was hanging low in the mid-afternoon sky, just above the tree line. They were taking the wagons back to the barn when a mist formed in the field. The men stopped to watch. Wagons emerged from the mist. The wagons were brightly painted driven by men and women with painted faces. When the last of the wagons emerged, the mist disappeared as quickly as it came. The wagons stopped. People came out of them.

Two people walked toward the family. One was a tall, wiry man with a black top hat, long flowing cape, formal black suit and a cane. The other man was almost as tall with a lithe build and long, straight silvery white hair that flowed behind him. He wore black pants and a mid-calf length black coat, what appeared to be a white shirt beneath, high hard black riding boots, fingerless gloves and appeared to have no weapons.

When the two men were close enough to the family, the man with the top hat had a cynical smirk on his face and looked like an undertaker. He had a wild mop of curling black hair beneath the top hat. He bowed low and made a dramatic wave of his hand. The other man merely bowed his head to the family. He had vulpine features with amber eyes, his ears were pointed. His silvery white hair reached nearly to mid-back.

The man with the top hat straightened. "_Buna ziua_," he asked in Balok.

The brown haired older man nodded his head. "_Buna ziua," _he said in Balok.

"_Buna ziua,_" the man with the top had said more confidently.

"_E'Roess,_" the middle aged man with short black haired said in Sithicus.

The other middle aged man with brown hair moved his head slightly in his direction. The black haired man lowered his head slightly.

"_E'Roess,_" the elf replied.

"My name is Tindal, and this," he waved a hand at the elf by his side, "is Lucian and we are from the Carnival."

"My name is Carlos Perez," the older brown haired man said. "This is my brother Chico," he motioned to the older black haired man. "And my sons Mario, Marco, and Juan." He motioned from eldest to youngest.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Tindal bows low and waved his arm flamboyantly. "Is there a town nearby?"

"Yes," Carlos said. "About three miles down the road. It's more the size of a large village." He pointed in the direction where the remainder of the family went in the morning.

"We were wondering if we might set up our Carnival in your field for a few days so that we may entertain and amuse your community and restock our supplies in your village."

"Of course. But there is a better place. About a mile down the road there is a clearing surrounded by trees," Carlos said. "There is a stream there where you can water your animals. The trees are safe. You shouldn't have any trouble. It's also closer to the village."

"Thank you, kind sir," Tindal said and made a ticket appear in his hand. "Take this Ducat, a free ticket for you and your family to enter the Carnival. It also comes with a free concession. We will be ready for business by tomorrow at nine in the morning."

"This is Borca, correct?" Lucian asked.

"Yes it is," Chino said almost smiling. Carlos tilted his head toward his brother.

It didn't take the Carnival long to get to the clearing. And it was perfect for their needs.

The clearing was large and somewhat oval. There were dense trees lining the north and south sides. There was nine hundred and fifty feet from the north set of trees to the south set. There was a one hundred and fifty foot break in the trees to the east that led to the road and a hill to the west high enough so one couldn't see over it. There was eleven hundred and fifty feet from the opening to the hill. The hill rose about a hundred feet before descending about fifty feet on the other side. After reaching the clearing the Skurra checked out the area over the hill. There was about a hundred feet before an almost impassible outcrop of rocks. The area on the other side of the hill was perfect for the Skurra. Because tonight was the night of the full moon and the next was the lunaset, when the Skurra re-applied their makeup.

"Let's ready the March," Lucian said.

The Troupers cheered. The Scurra stood silently, as usual.

"We'll go with the same order as the last town. This is Borca, so we might want to downplay our arcane magic users. Elthryn? Raphael?"

Elthryn and Raphael stepped forward.

Elthryn Winter, the Wraith, Lucian's right hand man, was a tall, handsome Kartakan, clean-shaven with shoulder-length hair. His skin, hair, and eyes were all shadowy gray, thanks to the Twisting.

Raphael was an older man. He had an average athletic build and was rather tall. He was bald on top with a ring of short grey hair around the sides and back of his head. His neatly clipped mustache and beard was also grey, with some black still remaining to either side of his chin. Other than his hair, the only other betrayer of his years was the crow's feat at his eyes. Despite his unworn features, his hands betrayed a life of hard work.

"Yes, Lucian," said Elthryn.

"Elthryn you'll be in charge of the security for the March. Raphael, since you're Borcan you go along. If there needs to be any change to the Carnival setup, make sure you tell me the minute you two get back. We should have the outer ring of wagons, the Galloper and the Donikers's ready when you get back. Also try to see the layout of the town. We'll send people back into town after the March and the set up to get the supplies. That way if we have to Jal Orderly, we'll have our supplies."

"Of course, Lucian," Elthryn said. He smiled and went to get ready.

Raphael bowed his head and walked away.

"Tindal," Lucian turned to look at him. "You're going to be Ringmaster, so put the formal riding gear on with the red jacket. You'll lead the ground procession."

"Yes, Sir," Tindal said with an exaggerated bow. Then he left to go to his wagon.

Lucian looked around. "Raja?"

"Here," came a voice from the back of the crowd. A lithe short statured man approached. He had a trim build. His skin was a medium olive-tan with dark brown eyes. He had short, straight black hair with a glossy sheen. Raja Singh, the Hideous Man-Beast, was no beast. He walked proudly up to the group, his head held high. On one side of him was Silessa, the Snake Mistress. The beautiful elven woman wore an elegant blue dress that clung to her and a large python wrapped around her shoulders like a stole. Her arm was interlocked with Raja's.

"Prepare one beast wagon."

"Yes, Sir," Raja said.

"Will you want to go along?"

"Not necessary," Raja said.

"Silessa, you'll remain," she smiled. Then she and Raja walked away.

"Brothers?" Lucian called. The Blade Brothers stepped through the crowd. "You're in the March." They turned and disappeared through the crowd. "Stoltz," Lucian called next. Eight men and five women of ages ranging from 12 to 50 stepped forward. "Get the Stain-trapeze ready. Give the crowd a taste of the Trapeze."

They all snapped to attention and danced off through the crowd.

"Zanies!" several Skurra and Troupers stepped forward. "Get your slap on. Send in the Clown."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: The Set-Up

_The arrival of a good clown exercises a more beneficial influence upon the health of a town than the arrival of twenty asses laden with drugs?_

_**- Thomas Sydenham, English physician**_

The Carnival moved down the main street. Their music played loudly. The Clowns with their funny makeup, whether Skurra or Trouper, juggled, made animal balloons for the children and made the townsfolk laugh. Two big cats roared in their beast wagon. The Flying Stoltz family did some of their act on a stain trapeze, a mobile trapeze. The Organ Grinder played his instrument while the Creeplings and Fidgets played and danced.

The Townies cheered and clapped. The children laughed. They were all happy and smiling.

Elthryn and Raphael sat in the seat of one of the vardos. They surveyed the town and its inhabitants. They seemed pleased with what they saw. Everything was going well.

Lucian walked around the clearing. He carried a notebook and pencil and drew in it as he walked around Framing the Show. The vardos were just inside the break in the trees, waiting. After a few minutes, Lucian pointed to a spot west near the back of the clearing. "Here," he said. The Skurra driving Isolde's vardo drove it to the spot Lucian pointed out. He walked toward the other vardos. He stopped three hundred feet from where Isolde's vardo was. "The gate," he said. And the Skurra drove two vardos to the area. They parked the two vardos about twenty feet away from each other on either side of where Lucian pointed out and began unloading the vardos. "Bathhouse," he pointed to just past the southern gate vardo. Another vardo moved, they did not begin unloading.

He walked back to the area in between Isolde's vardo and the gate. "The Big Top," six vardos moved to the area and waited. He paced around the area some more. He stopped about a hundred and fifty feet south east of Isolde's vardo. "The Galloper," another vardo moved to the spot. They began unloading the vardo and assembling it.

He walked back to Isolde's vardo then walked three hundred feet south west. "Hall of Horrors," he said then pointed to either side of the spot where he stood, "with the Menagerie of the Macabre," he pointed south, "and the Arena there," he pointed west. Five lock boxes and seven vardos moved to the spots he pointed and waited.

He then moved north. He stopped just beyond where he directed the Arena to go. He looked to where Isolde's vardo was. "Cookhouse," he said. Then he walked around and pointed out where the other vardos went. This was the standard layout for the Carnival, the one where everything that needed to be easily accessible was, and the things that needed to be protected were.

Out of the ninety one permanent members of the Carnival, only about three dozen of them went on the Marches. That was only a sampling of them. This was just enough to wet the whistles of the Townies to get them into the Carnival.

The vardos and wagons were in their designated places, with the remaining ones in a large circle, and Isolde's wagon dead center. Small Donikers, out houses were placed at strategic spots about the area, inside the circle and a few outside. Men began digging holes for the ones outside the circle.

Everyone waited, ready and waiting for the March to return. If everything went well, they would begin the moment Lucian confirmed the setup. From that moment, they could have the entire Carnival ready in less then thirty minutes.

The sledge gangs waited patiently to pound the stakes for the larger tents, the Big Top, had the largest tent. The Hall of Horrors and the Arena were the next largest, followed by the cookhouse and the bathhouse. The other tents were about the size of a vardo, and were set up next to the Trouper's vardo or hung from them. Several vardos had stages that pulled out from underneath. The troupers that had acts used these, like Mola Kravvan, the Living Skeleton and Wood'n-Head. He also had a tent set up next to his vardo and stage for his elixirs. Claude and the Imp had a stage. Silessa, the Snake Mistress had a stage. Tindal's Hall of Mirrors was a tent that was just a little larger than his vardo. Because he was too large to actually sleep in his vardo, Hermos had a tent that was usually near Madam Fortuna's vardo. Gon Stonebreaker, the Rock, needed no stage. He and Tosk, the Brute, gathered rocks preferring not to wait for the go ahead and piled them near Gon's vardo. Their vardos were at opposite sides of the circle. The Illuminated Man had both a stage that pulled out from his vardo and a tent next to it to do tattoos. He walked with the March. The Skurra who helped him didn't need him there to know what to do. Mister ? and Amelia the Vampiress, both had a stage with a tarp and curtain. He rarely went on the March. When Amelia did, she would use Raja the Hideous Man-Beast's former lockbox. He no longer needed a lockbox. Although he was not cured of his lycanthrope he had a beautiful pendant that hung from his neck made of Moon Silver which grants him a permanent cure to his condition, so long as he wears it. Something he will forever be indebted to Lucian for. Several of the Skurra had areas set up for their acts and wears.

The stationary food vardos had stages with railings. Some had a few tables and chairs for Townies to sit at. A few just had a tarp with windows to purchase the food or drinks. The cook vardos were reinforced for the ovens and stoves, both to support their weight and protect them from fire damage. These were usually set up in half rings between the outer ring and the Big Top.

And then there were the tents with the sick. No Townie ever got near these tents. These were the tents for those who suffered from mental problems, from when the Incubus attacked, and when Professor Pacali attacked Isolde. The Carnival has a doctor that specializes in mental disorders traveling with them now. He takes care of those Troupers. Most of those Troupers never leave those tents. Some come and go.

All the vardos except one had a tent or stage set up for them. The Big Top had six vardo that carried its various pieces. The Hall of Horrors had three vardos and four lockboxes that housed the remaining four Abominations. The Arena, a tent with a large cage inside, had three vardos and four Beast Wagons, lock boxes that carried the big cats. The Arena is where Raja and his big cats performed. He had twelve big cats in all and two medium cats. There were four lions, one male and three females. There were three orange tigers and one white tiger. There were two Cheetahs and two Jaguars. The two medium size cats were lynxes. The Cookhouse had two vardos. The Galloper, the Merry Go 'Round or carousel had one vardo that set away from the ring of vardos that carried its parts. The bathhouse had one vardo.

By the time the March returned from town, most of the Carnival was ready to begin the set up. The Six wagons and one lockbox with the two big cats went to their designated spots in the Frame. The last vardo in the March had a sign that advertised the Carnival would open at nine in the morning. Elthryn and Raphael went to Lucian and told him what they saw in town. And they had nothing to say that would change the setup.

Lucian called to begin the set up. The Troupers, Skurra, Roustabouts, and sledge gangs sprang into action.

Both Elthryn and Raphael agreed that the March went very well. The two men and the elf discussed who would go to town to get the supplies. The three agreed that Elthryn and Raphael would be among them. Six of the Troupers and Skurra were chosen. They were informed and would leave the minute the set up finished. They would go to town in two cloth covered vardos to get supplies.

As the remaining Troupers, Skurra and Roustabouts set up their vardos, Lucian walked around surveying their progress. As he did a woman walked behind him. It was Mola. She had more skin and muscles on her bones than when she does her act. After the Incubus attacked, she realized she was free from her brother Rasulid's influence. After several months, she realized she could make the skin and muscle grow on her bones and dissolve whenever she wanted, although she always looked thinner than was healthy. She realized she was not as attractive as she was before the Twisting took hold. But at least she was no longer skin and bones. But still, this worried her, and would make her pursuit of Lucian much easier, once she got the nerve to say more. And she liked Lucian.

She watched him walk around. She liked watching him. But she knew she wasn't the only one. Charlotte watched him too. Actually, Charlotte did more that watch. They were both vying for his attentions. But he seemed not to notice. His first concern was always the Carnival, especially after Blasse spurned him. Luckily, Blasse was no longer on his mind. In fact, he rarely saw her.

Most rarely saw Blasse. Since the Incubus, she has become more ghostlike. If she doesn't want anyone to see her, they don't. This meant no one saw her coming. She also floated around the Carnival. She moved like she was floating several inches off the ground. This meant no one ever heard her coming either. This also meant that she was hard to find if anyone needed her. When they departed an area, they always worried they would leave her behind, but trusted that she would not be.

"May I help you, Mola?"

Mola was jolted out of her daydreams by the sound of Lucian saying her name. He still walked, not stopping to look at her.

"Not really, I just thought you'd like to know, we have flees," she stumbled over the words. She didn't want he to think she was following him.

At this, Lucian turned to look at her. She pointed to the area near the opening in the trees. Lucian looked where she pointed. He saw a man, a familiar man, Chino the brother of the farmer who had the short black hair and stubble. He watched the Carnival setup.

"I think we will have another Trouper when we leave," a female voice said from behind both of them.

Both Lucian and Mola turned to see Isolde standing behind them.

"Are you sure about that?" Mola asked.

"That is something I always know, those who want us, and those who need us. For him, it's both, just not _exactly_ a deadly need. Unless you consider a lonely life filled with physical and mental abused deadly."

"On the inside," Mola said.

"That's usually the worst kind," Lucian said.

"When we leave, I will invite him to join us," Isolde said.

"Until then we just let him watch? Wishing? Dreaming of a better life?" Mola asked.

"Why wait. We can always use another Roustabout," Lucian said walking away from the two women. "I'll invite him to join us now if you don't mind, Isolde." Lucian didn't stop to wait for the reply he already knew.

When Lucian was out of earshot, "You should tell him how you feel," Isolde said.

"He doesn't even notice me," Mola said watching Lucian walk across the open field.

"Are you sure about that?" Isolde watched Mola watch Lucian.

"Blasse hurt him terribly," Mola whispered.

"And it's been over a year. He's had his time to get over her. I think it's time to move on. Now might be a good time to do just that."

"And if he rejects me?"

"And if he doesn't?"

Mola looked at Isolde.

Lucian walked across the field closing the distance between himself and Chino. The man watched Lucian approach. He felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was sure the elf would ask him to leave.

"_E'Roess,_" Lucian said.

"_E'Roess,_" Chino returned.

"We noticed you standing here," Lucian began. "Perhaps you would like to help out?"

"Help? What do you mean?" Chino asked.

"We could always use another hand. I'm sure you have some talent that could be useful. Perhaps you could even join us when we leave this domain. But that would be up to you."

The man smiled.

"My name is Lucian, if you don't remember."

"I remember," Chino said smiling. "Mine is Chino."

"I remember."

Lucian held out his hand. Chino looked at the outstretched hand. He took it and shook it. "Nice to meet you Chino. Welcome to the Carnival."

The sun was setting as the group returned with the supplies. They were back in less then three hours with everything they needed.

Lucian had just finished his rounds as he saw the vardo enter the clearing. Lucian went to the Cookhouse tent. He walked in and went to the serving table. The table had several large metal pans with lit burners beneath them to keep the food warm. There were several metal pans that had frost covering them. He took a plate and started putting food on it. He filled his plate with vegetables only and two slices of bread. He got a cup of coffee and turned to look at the tables. Mola was sitting at one of them. She was watching him. When he looked at her she smiled and waved him over. She looked a bit pale. He walked over and sat down across from her at her table.

"You've been following me around lately," Lucian said.

"Y-y-y-yeah," Mola stammered. "I guess I have been."

"There something on your mind?" He took a bite of his food.

"I was," she began. "Well it's just," she broke off and took a bite of her food.

"You were just what?" he asked taking another bite of food.

She swallowed her food. "Well," she began again uncomfortably. "It's just that, well. Isolde thought I should talk to you."

"I'm right here," he said. "Talk to me."

"W-ah, it's," she stammered. She took a deep breath, "I like you," she blurted, then took another bite of her food not looking at him.

Lucian smiled. "I like you too."

"No, I mean," she looked up at him and stopped when she saw him smiling at her.

"I know what you mean. All this nervousness just to tell me you like me usually doesn't mean you just want to be friends." He continued smiling at her. "As I said, I like you too."

Mola returned his smile. Silly, she thought, and easier then she expected.

Lucian slid his plate and moved to sit next to her. She was just looking at him smiling. He moved his chair close to hers.

"You don't want your food to get cold," he said.

"I don't care about food," she whispered dreamily.

Lucian put his hand on the table palm up. She put her hand in his. Then Lucian took another bite of his food.

Elthryn and Raphael helped put the supplies away. Chino also helped. He had been instructed by some of the workers that he would be doing this when the supplies arrived. Elthryn watched him closely. When all the supplies were stowed, Raphael turned to Elthryn and Chino.

"Time for some dinner," Raphael said. "You gentlemen hungry?" Raphael didn't wait for a reply. He turned and walked to the Cookhouse. Both Elthryn and Chino followed. Elthryn eyed Chino suspiciously.

Raphael walked into the Cookhouse tent. He glanced over the Troupers, Skurra and Roustabouts that occupied the tent. He noticed Lucian and Mola sitting at a table next to each other. Raphael went over to the serving tables. He grabbed a plate and started putting food on it. Chino also went to the serving table and did the same. Elthryn walked over to Lucian's table. Lucian and Mola were still holding hands. Lucian didn't look at him.

"We're back," Elthryn said.

"I noticed. Do you need help?"

"No," Elthryn said. "The supplies are away. That Chino guy helped us."

"I know. Going to join us?"

Elthryn sat down at his table.

"I guess that's a yes," Lucian said, now looking up from his plate to Mola then to Elthryn.

Raphael walked up to the table. He noticed Lucian and Mola were holding hands.

"Mind if I join you two?" Raphael said.

"Not if you don't mind us," Lucian said.

"What about me?" Elthryn asked.

"You aren't eating."

Raphael sat down next to Lucian. He had a large hunk of meat on his plate. There was a pink pool of liquid beneath it. He also had potatoes and green beans. And three slices of bread with a hunk of butter. He had a metal goblet with red wine in it.

"About this Chino guy," Elthryn began quietly looking to see where Chino was. Chino was still getting something to eat.

"What about him Elthryn?" Lucian said.

"Why is he here?" Elthryn asked.

"I asked him if he'd like to help. I even suggested that he could accompany us when we leave."

"Why?" Elthryn asked.

"Because Isolde said he would be joining us." Lucian looked at Mola. "And when Isolde says things like that I accept it as law." He looked at Elthryn.

Elthryn didn't say anything at this.

"Perhaps you would like to get something to eat now," Lucian said noticing Amelia enter the tent. "Amelia just walked in."

Elthryn turned to see Amelia walking toward them. She smiled at him.

Elthryn sighed and stood. "I guess if Isolde said that, I'll accept that. But that doesn't mean I have to trust him."

"I never said you had to," Lucian said. "I never said _I_ did."

Elthryn turned and greeted Amelia. She put her arms around him and hugged him.

"I heard you were back," Amelia said smiling.

"Hungry?" Elthryn asked her.

"Starving," Amelia said smiling broadly.

The two walked toward the serving table.

Chino was sitting at a table alone eating his food.

Raphael cleared his throat. "I don't think he even noticed."

"Noticed?" Lucian asked.

"The two of you holding hands."

"No, I don't think he did," Lucian said.

"I guess this means you two are a couple now."

"Yes it would," Lucian said.

Mola smiled broadly and blushed.

Lucian and Mola stepped out of the Cookhouse tent. It was dark. The moon was full and hung high in the sky. It was warm with a gentle breeze. The sweet smell of flowers filled the air. Lucian took Mola's hand in his.

"Shall we take a stroll around the Midway?" he asked.

"Why don't we just go back to your vardo," she said.

"If that's what you'd like."

"That's what I'd like."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Evening Show

_"CIRCUS, n. A place where horses, ponies and elephants are permitted to see men, women and children acting the fool."_

_**- Ambrose Bierce; American Writer, Journalist and Editor **_

It was late afternoon. There was a sign outside the Carnival gate, "Closes one hour before sunset". That was because this was the lunaset, the day after the full moon. This was the night the Skurra left the camp and re-applied their Skurra-vera.

And with the exception of Madame Fortuna becoming ill shortly after opening, the day had gone well. Lucian placed a guard outside her vardo, so she would not be disturbed.

They had less then two hours before sunset.

But something changed. The mood of the Townies grew quiet. They had all been having a good time, but suddenly, that all changed. And everyone in the Carnival noticed. But none knew why. Not even the Skurra. And their music reflected it.

Lucian heard the change in the music. He was standing outside Madame Fortuna's vardo. Once she closed her vardo door, she answered for no one, not even the Skurra. He watched the Townies intently and listened to their words. But he couldn't seem to figure out what was wrong. He began to walk toward one of the tents near the Carnival gate with the flap closed and a guard outside.

"Familiar," he called without stopping. He didn't have to look over his shoulder to know the boy was there. The twelve year old followed Lucian. They walked up to the tent and Lucian opened the flap. The Familiar walked past him and inside. He followed closing the flap behind him. "Find the Fates, see if they know or can find out what is with the Giorgio's."

Without waiting for a reply he knew would not come, Lucian opened the flap. Then he followed the Familiar outside. Lucian stepped past the Familiar. He didn't have to look to know the boy was gone.

Elthryn walked up to him. "May I speak with you, Lucian?"

"Of course," Lucian said.

Lucian bowed Elthryn inside the guarded tent then followed. Then he closed the flaps behind him.

Elthryn turned. "Lucian," he began, "I've been watching the Townies. They are quiet, but from what they aren't saying and the way they look at the Skurra, I think they might have a problem with Vistani."

"That's not good, especially today. We need to warn everyone. You take the Midway around the left and back side. I'll take the right and the Big Top. We'll meet at the Cookhouse. Use the danger call sign with the Skurra's."

Elthryn nodded and they both left the tent.

"Have you seen _Jostumal Foros _today?" Lucian said to the guard outside the tent.

"No, sir, I haven't." was the reply.

Elthryn and Lucian separated. Elthryn walked left down the Midway. Every Trouper, every Skurra, every guard he came upon, he said the call sign. "Have you seen _Jostumal Foros _today?"

Lucian instantly heard the Skurra's music change to reflect the call sign.

"Have you seen _Jostumal Foros _today?" Lucian said to the Ducat Grabber, the ticket taker, outside the Big Top.

"No sir," he said.

Then Lucian walked into the Big Top. He walked into the Hippodrome Track, the oval area between the rings and the audience. There were three rings set up in the Big Top.

The dzigits were in the first ring, the Equestrian act. At a gallop, riders somersaulted from the ground to the saddle, hung alongside or underneath the horses. The Equestrian Director, Tindal, in formal riding wear with a red jacket, was in the center of the ring with a Chambarrier, a whip on a pole directing the horses.

The Flying Stoltz family, the Aerialists were in the center ring. They flew back and forth across the heavens of the Big Top.

The third ring was being set up for the next act. There was a clown review in the front of the third ring.

He walked over to the first ring's ring bank, the wooden curbing around the ring, and motioned to Tindal. He walked between the horses as they galloped in a circle. Lucian whispered to Tindal then walked away from the ring. Tindal walked back through the moving circle of horses. He stood just inside of the ring of horses. He talked to the equestrian riders as they passed him. Once all the riders passed he walked back into the center of the ring and continued the act.

On his way to the center ring, Lucian walked up to several butchers, strolling vendor selling refreshments and souvenirs. He whispered to them as he passed by.

He continued on down the hippodrome track to a group of Carpet Clowns working among the audience, some were Skurra most were Troupers. He whispered to them as he passed.

He walked over to the area between the center ring and the third ring. He waved to one of the Stoltz's that was on the ground. Then he waved to one of the Roustabouts setting up the third ring. He whispered to them, then walked back to the hippodrome track. He whispered to the rest of the troupers as he walked to the back door.

Before leaving, Lucian turned and looked at the crowd. The blues, blue painted general admission seats, were filled with the Townies. They cheered at the acts in the first two rings and laughed at the clowns. Lucian wondered why the mood of these Townies was different from the ones on the Midway. He turned and passed out the back door of the Big Top.

He walked across to the vendor and Trouper vardos in the half ring between the Big Top and the Cookhouse along the outer ring. He whispered to the vendors and Troupers as he passed. Then he walked to the Carnival gate and worked his way around the right side of the Midway until he reached Madame Fortuna's wagon. He whispered to the guard outside her vardo. He thought a second then went to knock on her door. The door opened before he could. The vardo was dark. And a figure stood in the darkness at the door.

"I know," Madame Fortuna said. "_Jostumal Foros_." Then she closed her door. Even though he couldn't see her, he felt a bit relieved. He hadn't seen her since she closed her door. She rarely closed her door. And she was rarely ill. And with these events, he had wondered if one of the Townies had done something to her. Or maybe her age was catching up with her. She wasn't a young woman.

Lucian continued around the Midway. By the time Lucian reached the Cookhouse, Jostumal Foros was on every Troupers lips, every guards lips, and every Skurra's musical notes.

"Elthryn and I are looking for _Jostumal Foros_, have you seen him today?" Lucian said to the guard outside the Cookhouse.

"No, sir," said the guard. "But Elthryn is inside."

Elthryn stepped from the Cookhouse and stood by the guard. "He's in the doniker in back," Elthryn said.

Isolde walked up and put her hand on Lucian's shoulder? "I heard you were looking for _Jostumal Foros_. Have you found him yet?"

"He's in the doniker in back," Lucian said.

"Good," Isolde said.

Lucian's head swung to look toward the Carnival gate.

"What?" Elthryn asked.

"Something's happened," Lucian said.

"How do you know?" Isolde said.

"The music," Lucian said.

The Organ Grinder appeared through the back door of the Big Top and walked into the back yard. Lucian noticed him. The Organ Grinder played his instrument wildly.

"How?" Lucian called at him. Lucian ran waving for Elthryn and Isolde to follow. "Let's go!" he yelled running between the concession vardos toward the Skurra.

The Organ Grinder moved quickly from around the Big Tops' vardos toward the Carnival gate. Lucian followed the Organ Grinder. Elthryn and Isolde followed Lucian.

Isolde looked at Elthryn as they moved. "It's like they talk to him. Can he read their minds?"

"If he can, he hasn't told me," Elthryn said.

"He knows everything that goes on. That's why we made him our Boss Canvas Man and our Layout Man," Isolde said.

They passed Amelia. Her and Elthryn's vardo was one of those in the outer ring in the Midway beyond the Galloper.

"Guys?" she called noticing their urgency.

Lucian held his hand out to her, as if to calm her, but didn't stop.

"Don't worry," Elthryn said not slowing.

She smiled warmly.

There was a scream from near the Carnival gate.

"Fire!"

Elthryn moved. Roustabouts moved. One of the tents near the gate was burning.

They started ushering the Townies from the Midway. The crowd calmly exited the Big Top and walked toward the Carnival gate. The other Townies also moved toward the exit. The Ducat Grabber at the gate silently counted the Townies as they exited the Carnival.

The fire was under control before the last of the Townies exited the Carnival. The tent was completely destroyed, but the trouper, Red Jack, whose tent it was, was fine. He stood twenty feet away. His vardo was also fine.

Although every one called this Trouper "Jack", no one truly knew whether _he_ was male or female. He was tall with a slim, athletic build. He wore men's clothes in the Dementlieu style a white silk shirt, breeches reaching to below the knees, a burgundy knee-length coat with large folded back cuffs and gold embroidery. He had tight white leggings worn to the knee, with black, heeled buckled shoes. He had an elaborate white silk cravat. He wore a three point hat. But instead of the typical black it was burgundy with gold embroidered and three white feathers in the front. There were also several great owl feathers that swept back toward the back of the hat and a gold medallion in front holding the feathers to the hat with what looked like a family crest. Underneath the hat he wore a white wig with large ringlets, the side ringlets were short, reaching to the jawline, and in back were long ringlets tied back by a large burgundy bow with gold embroidery. And white silk gloves. He also wore a white porcelain mask with ruby red lips and gold paint on the cheeks to match the pattern of the embroidery. His hazel eyes could be seen peering through the eyes of the mask. No one ever saw Jack without the mask. And when he carried a weapon, it was a rapier with a gold wire hand-guard with garnet gems. It looked more ornamental rather than an actual weapon to fight with.

Charlotte ran up to join the group.

Red Jack rummaged through the charred remains of his tent with his foot. He picked up several articles once he was sure they weren't hot. They were blackened doll parts, masks and dishes. Red Jack looked to Charlotte. "Pity you can't put fires out as easily as you can set them." His voice did not betray his gender.

"Is everything destroyed?" Charlotte asked.

"The porcelain isn't, but it will take a while to make it ready to sell again." He sounded unconcerned.

Lucian called everyone he could see over.

A Skurra carrying a lute approached the group. He had a simple white painted face and unlike the other Skurra it extended down past his chin included his entire neck. And across his neck was a painted scar, a second smile from ear to ear. He wore a simple red long sleeve shirt, a purple vest with multi-colored embroidery and simple purple trousers with hard leather riding boots. At his hips were two wheellock belt pistols. The Pistoleer walked up and stood behind Isolde.

Madame Fortuna approached on the arm of the Familiar. She was off color and hunched over. She had a heavy shawl wrapped around her shoulders despite the warmth of the day. She looked old, ancient, way beyond her years and older than she did yesterday. She swayed when she walked as if she would fall over at any moment.

"Yes, Madame," Lucian said knowing she wouldn't be out if it wasn't important.

She stepped right up to him, putting her arm around his neck and pulling him close to her. It appeared like she was going to kiss him on the cheek.

Madame Fortuna leaned heavily against Lucian. He put his arm around her waist. But instead she whispered in his ear, "Do a head count. I've seen death in the cards."

"We need to check the Carnival. Make sure everything is as it should be. Organ Grinder, Pistoleer," Lucian said. "We need a head count."

The Organ Grinder began playing his instrument. Within seconds there was music throughout the Carnival. The Pistoleer just looked around the Midway.

"Good," Lucian said. "Everyone is accounted for."

"That still doesn't mean there won't be death," Madame Fortuna whispered. "The cards never lie."

"Jal Orderly," Tindal said walking up behind the Familiar. "Do we have enough time to pack up and move out before sunset?"

One of the Roustabouts ran up to the group. "Most of the horses are sick."

"Sick?" Isolde asked.

"I think they've been poisoned," the Roustabout said.

"I guess leaving won't be an option then?" Tindal said.

"Organ Grinder, Pistoleer," Lucian said. "Get your people ready for the night."

The Organ Grinder left with the Familiar playing his music as he went. All the Skurra who wore the makeup started moving.

The Pistoleer stepped closer to Isolde and touched her gently on the small of her back before turning and walking away.

The area over the hill was already secured. The area had dense forest on two sides and a high rocky outcrop. Approach from any way but from the Carnival was nearly impossible, by land at any rate.

"I should like to return to my vardo," Madame Fortuna said. The Roustabout that told of the horses walked over to Madame Fortuna and held his arm out for her. She patted Lucian on the shoulder then leaned into the Roustabout. The two walked away.

"Elthryn, get Chino, gently. I'd like to talk to him," Lucian said. Elthryn walked away. As the Skurra moved, "Everyone," Lucian called. "I want to be able to leave the moment the Skurra return in the morning." Lucian waved the security force and Roustabouts over to him. He lowered his voice. "Roustabouts, pack up the wagons. After the vardos are packed up, move them in a position to protect them and who's in them, but still within Isolde's protective circle. We should expect trouble," Lucian said. "Then return for your part in tonight's events. We stay awake all night. We're missing some of the security force, send them to me." The Roustabouts nodded then moved away quickly. Lucian looked around the group. He noticed the tall figure with white hair, pale skin and ice blue eyes standing away from the burnt tent. "Armitage," Lucian waved to him, "the fire's out. Come here please."

Armitage walked over to where Lucian and the group stood.

"Is there anything you can do for the horses?"

"What's wrong with them?" he asked.

"They're poisoned. We'll need to be into the mists as soon as the Skurra get back in the morning."

"I'll see what I can do."

"We're also expecting trouble tonight from the Townies. So we might need healing too. But you're not part of the security force, so I don't want you actually in the fighting."

"You believe they set the fire and poisoned the horses?" Armitage said. "Just so they could do something to the Skurra?"

"It's entirely possible," Isolde said.

"Why not just ask us to leave?"

"That would make sense. But who knows what their problem is."

"I'll go look at the horses," Armitage said walking away.

Elthryn returned with Chino. The two walked up to Lucian. Isolde moved to stand next to Lucian.

"Chino, I'm not going to play games. Does your town have a problem with Vistani?" Lucian asked outright.

"No, not that I know of," he said.

Lucian looked at him, as did Isolde. "He's telling the truth," Isolde said.

"Why would I lie?" Chino said.

"Just before the fire, we noticed when your townsfolk looked at our Skurra they didn't look kindly. Why?" Lucian asked.

"I don't know," Chino said, worried. He truly seemed puzzled. He thought a moment. He realized everyone was watching him. He just shook his head.

"I can help," a voice said breaking the mood of the group, Amelia walked up to the group. "I can keep watch from the air." She smiled at Lucian. Lucian returned her smile, uncomfortably.

"Chino, why don't you go to Mrs. Renauldi. She and the cooks will watch out for you." Chino shook his head and walked toward the Cookhouse. When he was out of earshot Lucian turned back to Amelia. "No, you're not a fighter or part of the security force. It's too dangerous," Lucian said dismissively.

"But I'd be in the air."

"Cross bows, long bows and magic could reach you." Lucian shook his head. "I can't allow it."

"You heard him," Elthryn said touching her arm gently.

"We're the ones who protect you from these things. That's our job. Now if you want to _join_ the security force, that's different. After this is over, we can start training you in martial skills, maybe some magic. And if this kind of thing happens again you can help. But until then, let us do our job." Lucian said with finality in his voice.

Amelia sighed and grudgingly walked off touching Elthryn's cheek before she left.

Raja Singh walked proudly up to the group, his head held high. He wore all white accented with gold embroidery and carried a whip. On one side of him was Silessa. She wore her usual strategically placed, minimalist coverings and a large python wrapped around her shoulders like a stole. Her arm was interlocked with Raja's. On Raja's other side was a large male lion. The lion's head reached to Raja's waist.

"Raja, Silessa," Lucian said. "What can I do for you two?"

"Actually, it's what I can do for you," Raja said.

"And that would be?" Lucian asked, curious.

"My cats," Raja said matter-of-factly. "I can use my cats to help fight if the townies attack."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Isolde asked.

"Only for those I direct them to attack."

"The big cats are valuable. We wouldn't want them to be hurt," Lucian said, skeptically.

"I don't know, Lucian," Charlotte said stepping closer to him. "If I saw a lion rushing me, I'm not sure I would be able to do anything but run." She smiled at Lucian. Flames danced in her eyes.

Lucian did not return her smile.

Two men approached the group. The first man was Professor Arcanus. He was supporting a shorter older man. His hair was grey, his hairline was receding and he had mutton-chop sideburns. He wore a fine, expensive blue velvet robe and half-moon glasses which he looked over the top of. He hunched over somewhat and looked a little lost. His left hand was pressed protectively against his left side like he had a stitch in his side.

"Professor Arcanus, Professor Pacali," Lucian said surprised at the men's appearance. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"Lucian," Professor Pacali said, in a voice that seemed almost childlike. He stepped away from Professor Arcanus and walked right up to Lucian and placed his right hand on Lucian's arm in a fatherly manner. He looked into Lucian's eyes. "I heard there might be trouble tonight," he said whimsically. He looked around as if looking for something. Then he returned his gaze to Lucian. "Perhaps my punks can help." He smiled at Lucian.

"I wouldn't want them to be injured, Professor," Lucian said with a great deal of respect in his voice. "They are protected by the Carnival like all its members."

"But if we are attacked, this night, when we are short our Skurra, you might need every hand you can get. We all know the risk if the Skurra are disturbed while applying their makeup."

"Yes, but they don't. Nor do the big cats." Lucian looked to Raja.

"And do the Creeplings understand the risk? And they are asked to fight for us sometimes." Pacali paused. "Sometimes to protect the ones we love, a little risk must be taken," Pacali said.

"He has a point," Elthryn said. "They don't necessarily have to be in the main fight. Perhaps, they and the big cats, could only fight to help protect the troupers."

"If they truly seemed only to have a dislike for Vistani, perhaps they will pass by those who are not," Pacali said. He breathed in deeply, then clutched his side. He lowered his gaze.

Lucian seemed the only one who noticed. He put his hand gently but firmly on Pacali's left hand. He leaned in close to Pacali and whispered, a sense of urgency in his voice. "Is it time for a new one?"

"Soon," Pacali whispered seriously. "Very soon." Pacali straightened up and looked back into Lucian's eyes.

Lucian released Pacali's hand and stood upright. "Will you be able to direct them, without putting yourself into harms way?"

"Yes," Pacali replied, his childlike exuberance returned. "But I do have a few things other than my punks at my disposal. I am not a helpless old man."

"I know you're not," Lucian said warmly with respect still in his voice.

"I am a competent Arcanist."

"I know Professor."

"Good," Pacali said joyfully. "I will go prepare my punks." He turned and stepped back to Professor Arcanus. Arcanus took Pacali's right arm. However, Pacali did not move. He turned back to Lucian and said hopefully over his shoulder. "Let us pray we are merely being paranoid. And tonight is as quiet as the last."

"Yes, let's pray," Lucian agreed.

The two professors walked away back toward the House of Horrors which was nearly torn down.

Lucian turned and looked to Raja. "Alright, prepare your cats."

Raja bowed and the three walked away.

Lucian looked to those still in the group. "All right, after everything is torn down, put the vardos in position to pull out the moment the sun rises, the Skurra return and the threat is over. Isolde's will be the only vardo that will not be with the others. Hers still needs to be in the center. But I doubt if anyone can do any real damage to _that_ vardo." At this, Lucian smiled at Isolde. Who returned his smile, knowingly. "Tell the mages in the group to put up any and every protective spells they have and illusions. If we are attacked, perhaps if they believe we are not here, they will leave."

"We can always hope," Isolde said. "What about what Chino said?"

"I don't know. All we know is some people had a problem with our Skurra. After all, those in the Big Top didn't seem to have a problem with them. Let's not point any fingers just yet."

Six other troupers approached.

The group standing before Lucian was quite a strange site.

Elthryn Winter, the Wraith, Lucian's right hand man, was a tall, handsome Kartakan, clean-shaven with shoulder-length hair. His skin, hair, and eyes were all shadowy gray, thanks to the Twisting.

Gon Stonesplitter, the Rock, a Dwarven male from the city of Tempe Falls in Necropolis, was also completely gray, but looked more like a Dwarf carved in stone.

Tosk, the Brute, a mountain of a man, or rather Orc. His shirtless torso showed off the huge bulging muscles, his skin was mottle and warty, bristly hair on his chest and arms, and the executioner's hood covering his head, although his tusks still protruded.

Tindal, the Amazing Soul-less Man, his tall wiry frame stood emphasized by the riding outfit and red coat, the Chambarrier sticking out of his back pocket and he carried his thin, knobby cane that he twirled about.

Red Jack, with a rapier, the gold, wire hand guard glinting in the last rays of the sun.

Isolde, a Ghaele, a Greater Eladrin from the Upper Planes, a tall stunning human looking woman with pale skin, flowing black hair, and a dark, penetrating gaze wore her usual black and deep blue masculine clothes with high hard riding boots. Her sword hung at her side, her hand resting on its ornate, bejeweled hilt.

Najib al-Auni bin Mutamin, a 6' tall half-elven man with dark tanned skin, straight black hair short and neat with a colorful headscarf and a well-groomed goatee and mustache. He was lean and muscular. He wore practical clothes, with a Jambiya and a cutlass, which appeared to be worn through the sash and no one saw the wheellock belt pistols he owned, that is until he used them.

Hans, the baker, his once unkempt wheat colored hair was now cut short, to a mere stubble. His once dull brown eyes alight in his new life. He might have been an attractive man once, but years of being beaten down robbed him of that. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties, but was actually in his mid-twenties. He wore simple clothes, carried a long and short sword at his side. He removed his baker's hat and shoved it into a back pocket and put a headband around his head to cover the brand of a hawk on his forehead that all Falkovnians have.

Mola, was looking less and less like a skeleton. Skin and muscles grew over her bones as if a balloon being inflated. When the effect was over, she still looked too thin for someone her size, but no longer like a skeleton. She wore a loose dress and simple shoes that would not slip of if she had to run. She was putting two bandoleers of daggers over her head that crossed her chest and back. There were ten daggers in each bandoleer.

And then there was an old man. He had thinning grey hair with a slightly receding hairline. He wore it longer on top to comb over the slight bald spot at his crown. Lines crossed his face. And he had piercing blue eyes. He stood straight and tall and although he looked a bit thin, it betrayed his true agility. He carried a black staff nearly two feet taller than him. It was gnarled and twisted as if it grew around a lamppost. If the staff was straightened it would probably reach ten feet tall. Everyone called him 'old man' despite the way he moved, acted and spoke, which betrayed a man in his early twenties. Everyone except Ahmed, he called him teacher or sir. Ahmed & his Shadow stood beside the old man.

Ahmed was bald, with a neat mustache and goatee. He had tattoos on his face around both of his eyes, both his eyebrows had tattoos over them, tattoos lined his eyes by the lashes and out to a point, under both eyes were two lines, one a thick line straight down from the center to just below his cheekbone, a second line beginning at the center and curling out to the edge of his cheek. He was bare-chested, lean and muscular. He wore three necklaces, a simple gold chain with a small golden ibis pendant, a red jasper amulet like the black markings over his right eye, the Utchat and another amulet this one of gold, the Ankh. He wore a white, silken, pleated kilt that reached to just above his knees, a wide golden belt and golden sandals.

The Shadow was still learning how to speak. Having no real voice all her life, except the screams all the Wild Children had, it made finding her voice difficult. Since she had no voice when she and Ahmed arrived, she had no name. So the troupers named her, Belle, for the anklet she always wore.

Belle's hair was short, about an inch long. She had black makeup on her face to match the tattoos on Ahmed's face. She wore a sleeveless, ankle-length, white, silken, dress with a sheer, pleated outer layer, with golden threads around the neck, armholes and the hem of the outer layer. She wore a simple gold chain with an ibis around her neck, a blue lapis scarab ring on her finger. She had a wide golden belt around her waist and golden sandals. And of course, she wore the anklet.

The old man was still training them how to use the quarterstaff, so neither Ahmed nor Belle carried their weapons. Neither of them were part of the security force. They merely followed their teacher. They also helped him sell his staves, canes, and walking sticks.

Raphael approached the group. He had a large cigar hanging from his mouth, with rings of smoke following him. He wore a robe which he was untying the belt of as he approached. Beneath the robe was a pair of simple work pants and shirt with a functional belt and riding boots. He carried no weapons. He removed his robe and threw it over his shoulder. He wore a necklace, with an emblem hanging from it. The emblem had a silver longsword superimposed on an alabaster kite shield and adorned with a sprig of belladonna.

Raphael bowed his head to Lucian as he joined the group. "Pardon me Lucian for my tardiness. Nature." He smiled wide, the cigar still hanging from his mouth. And smoke ringing his head.

"Not a problem, Raphael," Lucian replied, returning the smile. Lucian cleared his throat. "It has been just over a year since the Incubus and that other town attacked us. Since those events we've established a plan in the event of another threat to the Carnival. Tonight we may see just how good those plans are."

"But I think we were all hoping the Skurra would be part of this," Red Jack said. "We are short one quarter of our security force."

"We knew this might happen. As rare an occurrence as it might be," Lucian continued. "Anyone not on the security force but with martial skills who'd like to help, can help protect the Troupers. We need a lookout." He looked to Elthryn. "Send out the fastest runners with night vision to watch for the Townies. Make sure they are aware of the signal patterns to use through the night. If they see the Townies approach, they signal then return. They do not engage. The security force sets up ready to fight here, in the middle of the Carnival next to Isolde's vardo. There will be no lights. So those who can't see in the dark, must have something cast on them. No matter what happens, they can not reach our Skurra."

"I can help," Charlotte said.

Lucian looked at her, unaware she was still there. "No," Lucian said firmly. "You are not a member of the security force."

"I can join now."

"No," Lucian said. "You are not in the plans we've set up for these events. But as I said, if you want to help protect the other Troupers, you may." He motioned his head toward the other side of the Midway.

She sighed understanding the dismissal and walked away.

"What about ditches?" a Roustabout said from behind Lucian. He was packing up the remains of Red Jack's burnt tent. "We could try digging ditches and camouflaging them."

"Might be able to slow them down at least," Isolde said.

"After the vardos are ready, you and the other Roustabouts can begin to dig ditches, if we have that much time. The security force is the front line, though. The Roustabouts will be the second line. Only if it looks like the Townies will get through do we call all the troupers out. We have to protect our Skurra. At all cost."

"What about the Abominations?" a small child-like voice said.

The group parted. There standing at the back of the group was a Halfling. He was tall, for a Halfling, and thin. He looked like an Elven child. He wore a multi-colored harlequin outfit and was wiping white makeup off his face.

"Brennan, the Abominations are as dangerous to us as they are to the Townies. We have no control over them."

"Unlike the big cats, Pacali's punks, and the Creeplings," the Halfling said matter-of-factly.

"Yes," Lucian replied. "Only as a last resort do we unleash the Abominations."

"We would be fighting them along with the Townies," Raphael added.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"All right, let's prepare for the worst."

"And pray for the best," Isolde said.

"'And pray for the best'," Lucian repeated.

A/N: A note on my character Raphael. My inspiration for him was the actor Hector Elizando. An issue of one of those Cigar magazines had just come out and he was on the cover. Being a bit of a cigar smoker myself, and liking him, I bought the magazine. I had his pictures in the article in mind when I wrote his character.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: By the Light of the Silvery Moon

_I remember in the circus learning that the clown was the prince, the high prince. I always thought that the high prince was the lion or the magician, but the clown is the most important._

_**- Roberto Benigni, **Italian actor, writer and director_

As this was the Lunaset, the day after the full moon, the moon was still full. It was high in the sky and illuminated everything. The night went slowly. It hadn't taken long for the camp to prepare. The security force was in a circle near Isolde's vardo. But everyone was on edge. The waiting was the worst part. And the quiet didn't help. The only noises in the night were the sound from the lookouts. Every fifteen minutes an animal call came from the area between the Carnival and the town. Luckily, the clearing the Carnival occupied was defendable. They tried whenever possible to set up the Carnival in an area that was defendable. But no one felt safe this night.

There was two hours before sunrise. It was about the same amount of time as earlier, when the fire broke out. It had been five minutes since the last call from one of the lookouts, when another call came out.

The entire security force stood and looked toward the break in the trees. This was the alert that someone on horseback approached. Only one person. The security force watched as a lone individual raced toward the camp.

"Hello!" the individual yelled. The individual slowed and stopped about twenty feet from the group. The person breathed heavily, out of breath despite riding the horse. He dismounted then approached. He raised his hands. "Hello! I am from the town."

"What do you want?" Lucian asked. He wore a hooded cloak that concealed his clothes and hair.

"My name is Edik. I came to warn you," the man said.

Lucian allowed the man to approach. He looked to Elthryn and nodded toward the lookouts. Elthryn disappeared behind Isolde's vardo. Several animal calls were heard. Then Elthryn returned.

"Warn us about what?" Lucian asked. "You can lower your arms."

Edik looked around as he lowered his arms. "Where is everyone?"

"You said you came to warn us," Lucian prompted.

Edik looked to Lucian. "Invidia plans to attack you."

"Invidia? Why? This isn't Invidia."

"That doesn't matter. They will be here soon. You must leave."

"Why are they going to attack us?" Lucian said, more forcefully this time. "This is Borca."

"You're Vistani. They don't like Vistani."

"What do you mean?" Isolde said.

"We're only about ten miles from Invidia. And Lord Malocchio hates Vistani. His troops kill any they find. They even cross the border chasing Vistani just to kill them. We don't like it, but our town guard can't always prevent them."

"How did the Invidians know Vistani were here? And why did your townsfolk act the way they did? It looked as though they had the problem," Lucian demanded.

"You wouldn't know this but there were Invidians among the crowd this afternoon. The mayor saw them, at least three. When he saw them he knew what they were doing here. They had heard there were Vistani here and they sent scouts to find out. The mayor believes someone informed the Invidians. He sent me to warn you."

"How did they know we had Vistani? They wear the makeup. Or was it the fortune teller, Madame Fortuna?"

"No," he shook his head. "Only one Vistani among a group so large, they might have ignored it, but more likely they would have someone sneak into your camp and kill her, or just burn her wagon. But the mayor, he was watching the Invidians. They were watching the harlequins. They must have been suspicious about them. But when he saw the woman with the rose painted on her face dance with the lute player, he recognized them as Vistani. And if the mayor recognized them, the Invidians would. That's when he looked more closely at the other harlequins. When he realized that most were Vistani he knew your fate was sealed. They plan to kill all of you, not just them."

"Why are you here?"

"The mayor sent me. To warn you, you must leave."

"Thank you," Isolde said.

"But if the Invidians discover you informed us, won't you be in danger?" Isolde asked.

"I doubt it. This is wrong what they do. The rest of you must leave, now, before they come."

"We can't," Lucian said.

"Why not? All you need to do is pack up and leave."

Lucian looked at Isolde. She looked at him. It was as if they spoke to each other. She nodded her head.

"Our Vistani are away right now," Isolde said. "We cannot leave without them and they will not return for a while. Besides, do you see horses?"

"Then they will kill you for being friendly with them. And you will not be able to do anything to stop them."

"No, it will not be that easy," Isolde said.

"We suspected something and believed _your_ town was going to attack us," Lucian said, "by the way your people were acting in the midway. When will the Invidians come?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know how they will attack?" Lucian asked.

"No, we've never known them to do this before. They usually just pursue Vistani across their borders. But I do know they will not stop until the Vistani are dead or they are."

"Have they ever attacked anyone who was prepared for them?" Raphael said.

"I don't know. All we've ever seen is them chasing," Edik said. "And when they've pursued they've had dogs and sometimes archers. Even with the rest of your people though, they have enough troops to outnumber you."

"You let us worry about that," Isolde said.

"What if they discover we have prepared for them to attack?" Elthryn asked.

"I don't know. I don't think it will matter."

Raphael stepped forward and whispered into Isolde and Lucian's ears. "_What about him?_"

"I don't know," Isolde said aloud. "Now that you've warned us. Now what?"

"I'm to return to town," he said. "The mayor is trying to get the local militia ready. I'm not sure how much help we can provide."

"What about the tent fire?" Isolde asked.

"The mayor overheard something about it being a successful diversion."

The man got back on his horse and road toward the opening in the trees. Elthryn made a few animal calls.

"He tells the truth," Isolde said.

"Change of plans," Lucian called. "Raja, Professor Pacali, Vistani, wizards."

There was the sound of movement.

Eight people appeared through an invisible wall and went to Lucian. Then Professor's Arcanus and Pacali approached as quickly as Pacali could move. His hand was clutching his side.

"Although we don't know how we will be attacked, we do know who. It's Invidia." Lucian repeated what the townie told them.

"The Dukkar," spat a Vistani woman who did not wear the Skurra-vera makeup.

"Does anyone know how Invidia feels about magic?" Lucian asked.

"I think they are even more distrusting of arcane magic than we are," Raphael said.

"I don't think it would be wise to assume they will have none though," Lucian said.

"Do you know the secret language of your people right?" he asked the Vistani woman and nodding toward the others.

Four people stepped forward. "Yes," she said.

"Good," Lucian looked at Isolde. "I need you to warn your people, the Vistani, to be weary around this area. That Invidia sends raiding parties. The four of you must go out into the area surrounding the town and mark it. Warn them. Can you get this done before the Skurra return, before sunrise? Because when that happens, we must leave at the first opportunity."

They looked at each other. They all shook their heads. "We will," the woman said. "And if not, we can control the mists."

"Good, don't get caught, and don't be late. But if you do miss us, we will go to Professor Pacali's home to rest the horses." He paused. "But just in case, take horses. Hide them somewhere."

"We will not need them," the woman said. They left the group.

"Raja," Lucian said. "Let's see how their dogs like our cats."

Raja smiled and broke into a run toward the unseen beast wagons.

"Professor Pacali, get your punks ready. You will send them after any magic users they have," Lucian told him. "Make sure they can't concentrate and cast their spells. If there are no magic users send them in after all their people have come into the clearing."

"Of course, Lucian," Pacali said, beaming like a child with a new toy.

"Professor Arcanus," Lucian said. "Will you and Professor Pacali be all right alone?" he said, leaving the offer for help unspoken.

Arcanus smiled wickedly. "I think the professor and I can handle anything the punks can not."

The two men turned and walked toward the unseen vardos.

"Wizards," he said to the remaining four. "We can't allow their archers to hit us with their arrows. We need all the shields and barriers you can muster. It's up to you whether you want to fight with us." Lucian nodded and the four left.

"And Pacali?" Red Jack began, "are you sure he will be able to come through? He's not always entirely with us, not since the incubus. Agreed, he is better than he was. But he has been known to retreat into his own world in stressful situations."

"And that is the price he pays for his previous errors in judgment. When he is with us in both mind and body, he does everything he can to help."

"Sunrise is in less than two hours," Brennan stated. "The sun will be at their backs."

"And in our eyes," Raphael said. "They will have the advantage for it."

"And when the sun rises we will have the Skurra." Lucian turned to the security force. "Before, we were only prepared for an attack we suspected would come. Now we know there will be one. Let's pray we have enough time to implement our changes in the plan before we are hit. If there's anything you don't have you think you might need, now's the time to get it. But make it quick."

No one moved.

It was about a half hour before sunrise. Everyone stood near Isolde's vardo. Waiting. There was rustling from the area of the unseen vardos. It only lasted several minutes before everything was quiet again. An animal call came from the area of the lookouts then four men were seen running toward the camp. The four wizards appeared. They walked up to each member of the group and touched them, whispering. When they got to Gon he lifted his hand.

"If this is for the arrows, save it for someone else, I'm protected from them," he whispered. And the wizard nodded and stepped away.

"Time to dance ladies and gentlemen," Lucian said. "Raphael, after the arrows come, there will be no need to subdue."

Raphael nodded.

The security force prepared for the attack.

Elthryn in his dark clothes drew his longsword. Gon Stonesplitter's skin hardened and he lifted his maul. Tosk wore a blackened breastplate. He pulled the executioners mask from his head. His Orcish features more pronounced from the Twisting. Tindal, wearing his normal black formal wear, twirled his cane, a cynical smirk on his face. Red Jack looked like he always did. He released his sword from his belt. Isolde stood with her hand on her sword hilt. Najib and Hans drew their weapons. Mola wore studded leather armor. Her hands moved over her bandoleers touching each dagger. The old man leaned on the gnarled staff. Brennan looked bored with his hands on his hips tapping his foot on the ground. He still wore his harlequin clothing. Lucian wore a dark cloak.

Raphael wore a dark poncho that covered his torso. He checked pouches that hung from his belt. There were twenty pouches in all. When he moved the poncho to check the pouches something glinted beneath. "Oh great and wonderful Ezra," Raphael began. "Look down upon us and show us your grace and grant us your protection on this dark and evil night so that we may protect those who cannot protect themselves."

Raja appeared with twelve large cats of various species. Hanging from his neck was a moon shaped pendant that glowed in the light of the moon. He walked through the security force allowing his cats to sniff each of them as they passed. He then took his position in the group.

One of the wizards, the only one in robes, walked up to Raja. He touched Raja, whispering. Before moving on he leaned in close to Raja, "might want to put that into your shirt," he pointed to the necklace. "Wouldn't want to lose it." Raja looked down and saw the pendant then slid it under his shirt.

The four wizards moved. The robed wizard walked ahead of the group and stopped twenty feet in front of them. Two stayed by the group. And another, the only woman of the four, moved quickly to stand sixty feet behind the group.

Two figures appeared ahead of the group and moved toward the trees where the lookouts had been. There was a large dark area that moved behind them. When they were within ten feet of the opening in the trees they stopped and disappeared.

A noise came from beyond the opening in the trees. It was growling. Then twenty dark figures came into site from between the break in the trees. The figures ran on all fours. They growled.

Raja raised his hand and pointed toward the approaching dogs. "Attack!" he commanded. The twelve large cats broke into a run toward the dogs. The cats closed the distance quickly and quietly. The two groups collided. The dogs growled and began barking. Roars erupted from the cats. It echoed through the area. The dogs yelped. Two dogs broke from the fighting group and raced toward the camp.

The robed wizard raised his hand, whispered something, then lowered it.

The dogs still approached. Suddenly twenty five feet from the wizard the dogs hit something and fell motionless to the ground.

Three dogs broke from the group and ran back toward the opening in the trees. One of the big cats broke from the group and pursued.

"Raja," Lucian said.

"Belgar return!" Raja commanded.

Belgar broke off the pursuit of the fleeing dogs and raced toward the fighting animals. The cat passed the fighting animals and raced toward the camp.

The robed wizard turned and looked toward the group. "Ten feet to either side."

Raja called to the big cat. The cat turned sharply to run ten feet to one side of where the dogs fell before turning toward the group again. Belgar passed the wizard. The cat stopped in front of Raja and sat down at his feet. Raja put his hand on the cats head and petted him. Belgar was a large tiger. His head reached to Raja's waist.

It didn't take long for the growling to stop. When the dogs no longer fought back and silence filled the area, Lucian said, "Raja."

"Return," Raja commanded. The cats broke into a run toward the group.

The robed wizard lifted his hand and waved it in front of him. The cats passed the fallen dog, and the wizard. They slowed as they approached Raja. They all stopped in front of him and sat at his feet. Raja petted each of them.

"Injuries?" Lucian asked.

"Some," Raja said.

"Badly?" Lucian asked.

"Not very," Raja said.

"I don't want to lose any," Lucian said.

"Understood," Raja said. "I have that covered."

There was a whistle that came from near the opening in the trees. They fell silent.

Dark spots appeared in the opening.

"Ready," Lucian said.

The wizards appeared to do nothing. The dark spots by the opening continued into the clearing. The group walked up to where the fallen dogs were and stopped. They lifted their arms, bow strings could be heard. Dark spots littered the sky. The wizard closest to Lucian raised his hand, whispered something and lowered it. As the arrows approached they suddenly flew off to the right, away from the group and away from the invisible vardos and fell harmlessly into the woods.

Another volley of arrows came, but the same thing happened. A cry could be heard from the archers. "They are prepared!" A group cry came from the other side of the trees and a rush of people ran through the opening. When they reached the archers, the archers joined them and all rushed toward the camp. Within moments another group appeared in the break.

"Go," could be heard and a dark mass appeared and swarmed them. Screams were heard as the group of people fell to the ground.

"Raphael," Lucian said. "I think it's time."

With his left hand Raphael pulled the poncho off. He wore a beautiful breastplate. He waved his right and a longsword appeared in it. He waved his left hand and a shield appeared in it. Both gleamed in the moonlight. On both the breastplate and the shield was the same symbol as on the emblem hanging from his necklace, the symbol of Ezra.

Isolde drew her sword, it glowed a bright blue.

Lucian released the cloak pin and let it fall to the ground. He wore Elven Half-Plate that gleamed in the moonlight like Raphael's breastplate. His silver white hair seemed to glow. He drew his rapier-like weapons lifted his left high.

"Charge!"

The security force ran forward to meet the advancing Invidians. The robed wizard followed them. The other three wizards remained where they stood.

"Attack!" Raja said pointing to the attackers.

The two groups met where the Carnival's gate had been. Clashing metal rang throughout the clearing.

The big cats were the first to reach them. They roared as they ripped into the attackers.

Isolde's blade came down hard on the blade of the man she greeted. He was so surprised by the force of her blow that it set him off balance. Another swing of her sword and the man fell motionless to the ground. She moved to the next person. She made short work of that man also. This was her fighting style, the hard first strike that made her opponents drop quicker. The only problem was, it didn't last. She could only do this for three, maybe four opponents before losing the initial burst of strength. Then she would have to go to a normal style. Her third opponent stepped up to her and met her initial blow prepared. She knew this one would take awhile.

Lucian stopped just before the group of attackers and pointed his rapier-like Thinblade, in his left hand, at them. "Oh great and powerful Ezra, look down upon our attackers and show them your wrath." He then sprinted the last few feet. Lucian's blades came down hard on the attacker's longsword. Several swift moves and Lucian's Thinblade pierced deep into the attacker's chest, who fell lifeless to the ground. Lucian moved to the next attacker. He parried the man's first swing with the Lightblade, the shorter rapier-like blade. He then lunged with the Thinblade, piercing the man's chest. The next attacker was not so easily dispatched, instead of slashing down with his longsword, he went for an uppercut. Lucian still parried with the Lightblade. But this man had a second weapon as well and slashed across in front of Lucian's chest. Lucian jumped back to avoid the blow. Then the man swung his longsword at Lucian with a backward movement. Lucian stepped back to avoid this blow also but the attackers other blade came down across Lucian's leg. Lucian grunted at the pain then slid the point of his Lightblade up under the man's ribcage.

Raphael ran headlong into the onslaught. He brought his shield down hard into the face of one man and slashed the other across the chest. Both men fell to the ground. He turned and did the same to the next two attackers. Then his shield came down and hit metal, the attacker blocked with a shield of his own and swung his sword at Raphael. Raphael stepped back out of the man's range separating their shields. Raphael swung his sword before the man could recover, but the man was too quick for him. His shield was there to block the blow. The man swung again meeting Raphael's shield. Their shields and swords met several more times.

Elthryn ran into the crowd and brought his longsword up to block an attacking blow. He swung his sword directing the attacking blow away from him, then he brought his sword back across the attackers chest. The man dropped to the ground. He moved to the next man.

Red Jack ran up to one attacker, he blocked the oncoming sword bow with the scabbard of his gold and jeweled rapier, then drove his rapier deep into the man's throat. He pulled the rapier out quickly as the man grabbed his throat with his free hand. Then Red Jack drove his rapier into the man's chest. The man fell to the ground. Another man stepped up to Jack. He had a sinister smile on his face. "My, aren't we pretty," the man said. "I wanna see what's under that mask of yours."

"You'll have to kill me to get it off," Jack said.

"Planned on it. _En Garde!_"

The two men took a fencing stance. Jack placed his scabbard hand behind him. The man did a forward hop and lunged his rapier at Jack.

"Balesta," Jack said.

There was a back-and-forth play of blades with several gaps where neither blade touched each other.

"Conversation," the man said.

Another conversation ensued. The man deflected Jack's blade.

"Attaque au fer," Jack said.

The man then advanced by crossing one leg over the other. "Passe avante."

Jack retreated the same way. "Passe arrière."

The man made an attack with a chopping motion of his blade."

"Coup de taille," Jack said. Then Jack parried the attack. "Contre-parade." Then Jack made an attack that swept the man's blade through a full circle.

"Enveloppement." The man moved for an attack with an aggressive leap off his leading foot, attempted to make the hit, and then passed Jack at a run. As he passed, he brandished a main-gauche in his other hand and went to stab Jack with it. The blade hit Jack's coat but lands flat.

"Fleche," Jack said. "Coup plaque." Jack brought his scabbard hand around quickly to hold the man's main-gauche to his coat. Jack spun the man around to bring it up behind him. There was a cracking sound. The man screams. Jack stood behind him with the man's arm in an unnatural position. He stepped back and drove his rapier into the man's back. "Coup d'estoc." The man fell to the ground. "Match."

Jack turned to look for another opponent. He didn't have to look long. A sword hit Jack in the cheek of his mask. His head whipped to the side with the force of the blow. He straightened to see his attacker. It was a woman with a broadsword.

"Not fair, mademoiselle, hitting a man when his back is turned."

"And what of your backstab?" her voice was musical.

"He did not establish a two-weapon fencing match."

"I guess all's fair in love and war."

"I would much rather make love."

"Next time we meet, we'll make love," she smiled broadly.

"Deal." Jack took the fencing stance, with his scabbard hand held high. "_En Garde!_"

She held her broadsword high with both hands. "Engage."

Tosk and Gon raced side-by-side, despite their size difference. They barreled through the onslaught, swinging their weapons as they went. They moved through the crowd of attackers, dropping all they came upon. They continued until they reached the other side of the opposition taking out eight opponents total. They turned and brandished their weapons high as two attackers approached. They did not have time to charge so they stepped up to the attackers and engaged. They made short order of them.

Both Najib and Hans stepped up to the attacking group together. They turned so their backs were toward each other. They made the same moves, blocked with the short sword and attacked with the longsword. It took two blows to drop both of their attackers. Then they stepped up to their next pair.

Mola ran into the crowd. She ducked once to avoid a blow by one man, only to block a blow by second man behind the first with her left dagger. With the first man behind her she brought the dagger in her right hand back to stab him in the back. As she pulled the dagger out of the man's back, she brought its hilt up hard into the second man's jaw. His head swung, spraying dark liquid from his mouth. She swung around and dug the left dagger into the first man's throat. With her right dagger she brought the blade across the second man's throat. Both men fell to the ground. She turned to see two others approach her.

The old man raced into the crowd. He tucked the quarterstaff into his stomach and rolled, bringing two men to the ground. He jumped to his feet before the two men could move let alone get to their feet. The old man brought the staff down hard with one end onto one man's back, then brought the other end down onto the others. He pummeled both men until neither moved, then turned to face a man and woman with long swords. He swung hitting the man's longsword, knocking it from his grip. The longsword flew off into an empty area. Then he swung the other end of the staff hitting the woman's sword. She held tight to her weapon. But it did off balance her. The old man turned and swung on the man, hitting him hard in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Then he turned and swung at the woman again. She tried to meet the attack with her sword, but his force was too great and she stumbled backwards. He turned to see what the man was doing. The man was still on the ground. The old man brought the staff down hard onto the man's chest. There was the sound of bones cracking. He turned to face the woman again. She was running at him. He stepped to the side at the last moment and swung the staff around hitting her hard in the back. She fumbled forward falling onto the man. The old man swung in a downward motion to hit her in the back. But she rolled over, off the man and out of the way. The old man's staff came down hard onto the man's chest again. She was obviously winded but she continued to roll. The old man followed, bringing the staff down to try to hit her.

Another man came up behind the old man and swung his battleaxe at him. The old man sensed something and swung around to block the blow with the staff. He countered, swinging the other end of the staff around to hit the man in the arm. The man cried out in pain then dropped the axe. The old man did an uppercut with the staff, hitting the man under the jaw. His head flew back hard and he continued falling back onto the ground.

Tindal stepped casually up to an attacker. He twirled his cane in front of the man's face blocking all the attacking blows. When the man swung wide, Tindal brought his cane down hard on the man's head. The man fell to the ground. He chuckled to himself and stepped toward another attacker. He twirled the cane casually as if a baton. He stepped in close to the attacker, hit him several times with the cane, then stepped back. The man didn't know what to make of it. The man didn't like the game Tindal was playing with him, so he timed the canes movements then lunged in. Tindal tried to dodge, unsuccessfully. The swords blade slid under his arm and cut into his side just under his left arm. Tindal stopped twirling the cane and looked at the man. The man smiled at him.

"You cut my jacket," Tindal said, shocked almost mockingly.

"You look like an undertaker."

"Then you'll know what will happen when I'm through with you." Tindal began twirling his cane again, more aggressively. Several swings of the cane and the man fell to the ground. Then Tindal checked the cut on his side. When he pulled his hand away, there was blood on it. He still seemed more bothered by the cut in his jacket.

"A little less play, a little more fight," a voice said from behind him.

Tindal turned to see the robed wizard running past him.

The robed wizard stopped just past Tindal. He looked at the area in front of him. Then he chose an area that none of the security force were in. He opened his mouth and shouted. A wave moved from him and hit the attackers. Eight attackers were hit with the cone-shaped wave, six fell to the ground the other two put their hands on their ears and fell to their knees. They kept shaking their heads. The robed wizard nodded in approval. Then he lifted his hand toward two kneeling attackers. Five missiles flew from his hand, two hit one man in the chest, three hit the other. Both men fell to the ground.

Brennan was the last to reach the attackers. He leapt into the air kicking one man in the face. He then landed on the man's shoulders, kicking the man several times about the head. When the man began falling to the ground, Brennan leapt to the ground. No other attackers were near him. He crossed his arms disappointed. So he looked around the battle field to decide his next move. There were still plenty of attackers, but he would have to pass through his people to get to them.

The sky grew brighter.

Raphael and his opponent clashed swords and shields. _This is taking too long_, Raphael thought. Then his opponent grunted and fell to one knee. Raphael came down hard on the man's head with his shield. As the man fell to the ground, Raphael saw a small multi-colored figure run from behind the falling man. "Thanks, Brennan."

Swords clashed and Isolde stepped back as her attacker swung his sword high, at her head. Their swords clashed again, then he swung low. She jumped over the blow. Their swords clashed again. He swung at her stomach. She tried to move back out of the way, but the blow hit her hard in the stomach. It didn't cut her, but the blow certainly did hurt. It took the wind from her. He was surprised there was no blood. But he did notice she was winded. He moved in for the final blow while she was vulnerable. "Ahhh!" he screamed as his foot came out from underneath him. Despite being winded, Isolde moved in and with one swing, he fell to the ground dead. She saw a small multi-colored figure run from behind the fallen man. "Brennan?"

"He, he he!" he laughed.

The woman swung her broadsword at Red Jack. He deflected the blow with his scabbard. But he felt the blow in his wrist. She was strong, maybe stronger than him. And she did have a larger weapon and was using the strength in both arms. He moved in for a stab with his rapier, but she swung at him again. He deflected the blow again. But the force behind her blow was as strong as the last. He knew he wouldn't be able to take another blow. He tried to come in for another blow with his rapier, but she came in again with another blow. He deflected it with his scabbard, but this time, he felt his wrist crack. She broke something. He gritted his teeth behind his mask to keep from letting her know he was hurt.

She screamed and fell to her knees. Jack took advantage and hit her hard across the jaw with the gold and jeweled basket hilt of his rapier. Her head whipped around, her body moved with the force and she fell to the ground.

Jack saw a small multi-colored figure. "Brennan," he said. "Thanks."

An attacker stepped up to Tindal. This one had a short staff in each hand. He started swinging both of them in circles. He came in and swung at Tindal. He blocked one of the blows, but the other hit him under his left arm. It hit him right in his wound. Tindal grunted. The man chuckled and gave Tindal a cynical smile. The man came in with his weapons again. Tindal dodged one blow and blocked the other. Tindal stepped back and began to spin his cane. The man came in with his weapons. They hit his cane and they were deflected. So the man stepped back and leapt over Tindal. He landed behind Tindal and went to attack him from behind before he could turn. Tindal began to turn, but he didn't think he could turn in time to get his cane up to protect him from the blows he knew were coming. Then he heard the man cry out. Tindal turned around to see the man only holding one weapon. The other hand was holding his back, by his kidney. Tindal brought his cane down hard on the man's head. As the man stumbled backward, Tindal saw a small multi-colored figure run from behind the man. "Brennan," Tindal said. The man began shaking his head to clear it. Tindal stepped in and hit the man again on the head. The man fell to the ground. "Thanks."

Mola stepped up to her two attackers. The first man went into a roll and came up behind her. The second stepped up to face her. She turned to try to see the one behind her, but he stepped out of her view. She swung one of her daggers behind her, hopping to make contact. She felt her dagger make contact and heard a grunt. In her distraction trying to catch the first man, the second caught her off guard. He got his attack off before her. All she could do was hope she could get her dagger up in time to block. The two blades met inches from her face. She ducked under his arm using her dagger to push the sword up so she could get a better position on the two men. She stepped back and brought both daggers up. The two men turned to meet her. The first man rolled again coming up behind her again. The second man swung his sword at her. Her dagger came up to meet the blade. She managed to deflect most of the force, but she felt the blade cut her cheek. It stung. She couldn't think about it though, she swung her dagger behind her to hit the first man. It didn't make contact. She felt a pain in her side as the first man's blade slid into a gap in her studded leather armor. She screamed. She saw the second man's sword come at her. She knew she couldn't get her dagger up in time. But instead of the man hitting her with his sword, he fell backward onto the ground. She didn't have time to think. He was down, so she turned swinging hard with her dagger. Her blade came across the first man's throat. His hand went to his gaping wound as he fell to the ground. _The other guy,_ she thought. She turned to see a small multi-colored figure standing on the second man's chest kicking him in the face. When the man no longer moved Brennan turned to look at Mola.

"Thanks, Brennan," she said.

"Anytime," he said jumping off the man and running into the crowd.

The sky brightened.

Lucian didn't have time to look at his wound. Two attackers stepped up to meet him. They swung their swords at him. He brought his blades up to block the attacks. He jumped into the air and kicked the men in the chest. They both stumbled back, but they recovered quickly. Lucian stepped in to attack both men. The men blocked his blades. He stepped back and came in again. The two men blocked his attacks and stepped wide coming in on either side of Lucian. Lucian stepped in toward the man on his right and stabbed his Lightblade at him. This time, he made contact. His blade pierced the man's off-hand shoulder. The man stepped back. Then Lucian turned slightly and stepped in toward the man on his left. He stabbed his Thinblade at him. This one made contact also. The tip of the blade went into the bicep of the man's sword arm. The man stepped back. Lucian turned to face the man on his right. The man was lunging. Lucian stepped easily out of the way and stabbed at the man with his Lightblade. The blade pierced the man's back behind his shoulder blade and went deep into the man's chest. The man fell off the blade onto the ground.

Then Lucian heard a scream. _Mola! _He whipped his head in the direction of her scream. _Damn it!_ He thought just before he felt the pain on the right side of his face and his ear. He turned to see the man who had been on his left, standing on his right. The man smiled. Then Lucian was blinded as the sun broke over the tree-line. He knew he was in trouble. He brought his swords up to try to block whatever attacks came.

A loud explosion echoed through the clearing.

Lucian held his blades high waiting for the attack that didn't come. He shielded his eyes and looked in front of him. No one was there. He looked to the ground and saw the man who just cut him lying on the ground. There was a small hole in his forehead with black powder around it. Lucian turned to where the explosion was. The Pistoleer stood there still holding his pistol high, smoke coming from the barrel.

The Pistoleer wasn't the only Skurra. All of the fighters among them were racing from the over the hill.

Lucian nodded his thanks to the Pistoleer. Who merely lowered his pistol and raised the other to take another shot, at another target.

The Skurra raced into the crowd of attackers.

Once the Skurra arrived, it didn't take long to finish off the attackers. Once they realized they were losing, several ran for the opening in the trees.

The swarm of Pickled Punks ran toward the escaping attackers.

"Pacali!" Lucian called.

"Come," Pacali said, and the swarm returned to their master.

The fleeing attackers ran past the group the Punks had taken care of. They ran from the clearing.

Professors Arcanus and Pacali bought the Punks back to the camp.

"Load up," Lucian called. "And get any of ours who've fallen. We leave no one behind."

Pacali stopped at the area where the Punks attacked. He looked through the mass of fallen bodies. He picked up the bodies of several Punks that died or were injured in the attack.

Red Jack checked the woman with the broadsword. She still breathed. He smiled and walked to his vardo.

The group raced to pick up their fallen and pack up. It only took a few minutes.

The clerics raced around to the security force and the Skurra who fought. They healed anyone who needed it, including several Pickled Punks and a couple of the big cats. When one walked up to Lucian he waved him away.

Lucian first went to make sure Mola was alright. The clerics had already healed her wounds. She put her hand on the right side of his face. When she pulled her hand away there was blood on it.

"You should get that looked after," she said tenderly.

Lucian put his hand to his head. He noticed the tip of his ear was missing. "I can think of worse things to lose than part of my ear." He put his hand on her cheek. Then leaned in to kiss her. When he straightened, he motioned for her to go to the vardos. He looked around.

"All accounted for?" Lucian called.

Elthryn stepped up to him. "The four Skurra you sent out haven't returned."

"Is everything ready to leave otherwise?"

"Yes," Elthryn said.

"We can't wait. They knew that. They know where we'll be." Lucian walked up to the lead vardo. "Professor Pacali's estate."

The two Skurra sitting on the bench moved. The man whipped the horses into motion. The woman just closed her eyes. Mist formed before them. The vardos move.

Lucian jumped on the back of Mola's vardo. He opened the door. Mola was sitting alone inside. He stepped into the vardo and closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue: R n R

_Time is a circus, always packing up and moving away._

_**- Ben Hecht, writer**_

The area was dark and gloomy. There was a clearing with a large bog on three sides of a neglected, ramshackle wooden house and trees on the fourth side. The area was large enough for all the vardos. When the last of the vardos emerged from the mists, it disappeared and everyone jumped out of them. Several Skurra and Roustabouts went to the two cookhouse vardos and began to set up the tent.

Lucian and Mola stepped from the vardo. He had a bandage on the side of his head and ear. He also had a white cloth tied around his leg where he had been cut. He left Mola and walked toward Professor's Arcanus and Pacali's vardo. The door was opening as he went to knock. Arcanus was holding Pacali who gripped his side with both hands. Lucian held his arms out.

"I'll take him," he said. Arcanus handed Pacali off to Lucian. Pacali sat down into Lucian's arms. Lucian carried the older man toward the house. Just before he reached the porch a mist formed near the back of the clearing. The four Vistani Troupers stepped from the mist, then it disappeared. Lucian nodded to them, all was accounted for. He stepped up to the front door and opened it. Then he stepped inside with Pacali and closed the door behind them.

A/N: Well, there you have it, the third of my Carnival stories. In this story, my characters are: Lucian, Mrs. Renauldi, Raphael, Chino Perez and the Perez family, Red Jack, the Pistoleer, Gon Stonesplitter, Najib and Hans (from my "Carnival, Boss Canvas Man" story), the old man, Ahmed and Belle his Shadow (from my "Not Just an Ordinary Trip to Muhar" story), Brennan, and Edik.

Elthryn Winter, the Wraith and Armitage Avalon, Mr. Frost were created by Henry Eshleman.

The Runt was created by Joseph Zettelmaier.

I was considering writing some back stories on several of my characters. If anyone is interest, let me know.


End file.
